Insanity
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a spirit and can't seem to move on, so he roams the city of Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata is a waiter at a coffee shop who wants to become a pastry chef. When she's walking home at night she suddenly sees the man who should have been dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking,"

'Thinking,'

0-0-0

He stood in the middle of a crowded side walk. Konoha was always a busy city. No one looked in his direction or even noticed him. No, they weren't ignoring him. You can't ignore something you don't know exists.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead. That much he knew. His life before death was a big mystery. He only knew his name and age. Where he was from, or how he died, was information out of his hands.

He wandered the streets of Konoha, searching. He didn't know for what but he felt as he needed to find something. His onyx eyes looked around his surroundings. Suddenly everything seemed too loud. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. An agonizing scream escaped his lips but no one even batted an eyelash.

0-0-0

Her long violet hair swayed back and forth as she walked around the café tending to customers. A smile was plastered on her face causing others to do the same. The café was a small place with a warm atmosphere. It relaxed any worked up person.

"Hinata, table five is ready," the baker called from inside the kitchen. The young woman grabbed the sweets and worked her way to table five.

Upon reaching it her smile stretched just a bit. "H-Hello, here are your orders."

She received smiles from the regular customers and bowed before walking away. Walking toward the kitchen she ran into one of her coworkers.

"Oi Hinata! Didn't see you there," the blonde male grinned at her. Her lilac stared into his blue ones with a blush on her face. He was too close to her. Before her blush could darken, the blonde was smacked on the head.

"You moron, we need Hinata awake and conscious today. Don't you see we're busy?" the furious girl scolded him and Hinata scanned the area.

"I'm sure Naruto means well. I'll help you with your tables Sakura," the young woman compromised. The pink haired female sighed but nodded anyway. Hinata turned to the blonde who hadn't move yet.

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "W-Was there something you needed N-Naruto?"

"Yeah actually," he said. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her face blew up with color and she willed herself not to faint.

"N-No, I-I'm not," she answered and tried to look him in his eyes. The grin on his face widened at her response.

"Oh good," he said excitedly. "Say, can you cover my shift today?"

All color was drained from her face once she heard his question. Her eyes were blank and she thought that maybe she hadn't heard him clearly. But the pleading smile on his face told her otherwise.

"Yeah, I can do it," she said with a small smile. Naruto cheered in joy and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Hinata! I promise to make it up to you," he reassured her and handed her a list of his tables. The petit woman sighed as she watched him leave and walked over to the tables that needed to be tended to.

She decided to take her lunch break when the café started to empty. She hesitantly knocked on the manager's office. A deep voice told her to enter.

"Ah, Hinata what is it?" the male with silver hair asked. She swallowed air and looked up to him.

"May I take a lunch break now sir?" She asked and the male's laughter could be heard through his mask.

"There's no need to be so nervous. You've worked here for almost a year now," he said. "Of course you can and call me Kakashi. I feel old with sir."

She blushed slightly and nodded her head before leaving. She sat in the locker room with a hand covering her eyes. She could feel a headache coming along the horizon. Hinata put her hair into high ponytail before taking a bite into the apple she brought with her.

"Moron vanishing all of sudden," Sakura muttered to herself and then saw Hinata. "Ah, you're still here Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm just on break," Hinata answered with a small smile. Sakura sat next to her and placed her forehead on Hinata's.

"You have a small fever. Maybe you should go home early," Sakura suggested with concern laced in her voice.

Hinata shook her head lightly and smiled at the young woman. "Thank you but I'm fine."

Sakura was going to object but decided not to say anything. Instead she ruffled Hinata's hair and handed her a bottle of cold water.

Once Sakura stood by the door she turned around and faced Hinata. "Don't take anymore extra shifts from Naruto. I can't have you getting sick because he's a moron."

Hinata smiled and nodded at the female's request.

0-0-0

It was finally the end of the day. She could lock up the shop and go home for a much needed slumber. She closed and locked every door inside the café and grabbed her jacket. Hinata walked toward the door and turned the lights off.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata whispered to no one in particular as she left. The streets were empty and Hinata felt a chill in her bones. It was always a bit creepy to walk alone at the hour. She hugged herself and took quicker steps forward. She constantly checked her surroundings to see if anyone suspicious noticed her. Her eyes fell on a man who stood in the middle of the street staring at the sky. Her once hurried steps slowed down and she too looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and they seemed to light up the previously dark sky. When she heard a car pass by she looked and saw that the man was still in place.

"E-Excuse me sir, it's dangerous to stand there," Her voice cracked slightly. The man didn't even move his head to show that he heard her. Her lips formed into a pout and she stared at him.

"S-Sir, you can get hurt," Hinata tried again but still got the same response. She thought for a moment and decided that she'd have to move him herself. She couldn't walk away knowing that someone could get hurt and she nothing to prevent it. Her feet carried her to in front of him where he still didn't acknowledge her.

"Standing in the middle of the street is dangerous," she said with a frown. "You can get hit by a car or cause an accident."

Onyx eyes met lilac eyes. Hinata blushed and then looked away. The stranger suddenly spoke. It was nothing but a whisper but she heard it.

"You can see me?" he asked but his face showed no emotion.

"Yes, I can see you," she said with a smile but inwardly was regretting even walking up to the man. His eyes widened and he tried to touch her but his hand went right through. Hinata looked up at him in fear and took a shaky step backward.

"Y-Y-You're a….Ghost!" she screamed before running away for dear life. Sasuke looked at her retreating form and smirked.

"A human can see me," Sasuke muttered to himself and looked at the place where she came from. He'd be sure to talk to this weird person again.

0-0-0

It was the end of Hinata's shift at the café and she had basically forgotten all about the man she saw yesterday. She waved goodbye to a sulking Ino who was 'stuck with stupid Naruto'. As she exited the shop she was greeted with the blinding light of the sun. Summer was approaching soon. Her mouth curved a bit upward as she thought about it. She loved the summer even though some claimed that it was too hot in Konoha. Hinata walked down the sidewalk humming a random tune that came to mind.

"Ah, I need to buy groceries," Hinata reminded herself when she passed by a supermarket.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," A voice said from beside her. She felt as if she heard the voice before and turned to see the same onyx eyes. Hinata figured that she was losing her marbles because ghosts did not exist. She decided to ignore the imaginary….figure? She entered the store and tried to pick between two types of soups.

"Two hours to pick soup?" he asked from behind her.

"He's not real," she chanted to herself. When she turned around and saw no one, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Still here," Sasuke said to her right. An amused smirk came to his lips when Hinata gasped and her eyes grew to an impossible size. She stared at him in shock and shook her head.

'I-I'm crazy,' she thought and tried to pass by him. He simply followed her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're getting annoying pretty fast," Sasuke announced when she didn't say anything else or even look his way. Her shoulders seemed tense and her eyes lingered on items for too long.

"Ignoring me won't change that I'm here," Sasuke smirked at her. Hinata blushed and turned to look at him finally.

"If you're a g-ghost then w-why aren't you at p-peace?" She asked him when no one was paying attention.

"As if it's that easy," he scoffed and Hinata's index fingers poked each other. She was going to speak but then someone unknowingly walked through Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He seemed unaffected. He looked as if this happened every day. Hinata held up a hand to him and gave a small smile.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," he stared at her hand with a raised brow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're not serious," he said in disbelief and when she didn't move he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered and his hand went right through hers. Hinata looked up at his face and saw nothing.

"Do I have something you need?" Hinata asked kindly as she made her way to the cashier.

"You're the only one able to see me," Sasuke clarified for her and a frown graced her features. Once out of the store, they walked in silence.

"You're a ghost," Hinata whispered to herself. Sasuke glared at her.

"It's not that hard to understand," he said. "I'm dead."

Hinata's eyes shot up to look at him and her frown was still in place.

"I wonder why I'm the one who can see you," she thought aloud. Sasuke shrugged and stared at her.

"Good question but," he stood in front of her, "will you be able to handle it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You have to help me move on. This city can be damned after I leave," Sasuke clarified and Hinata narrowed her eyes on him.

"How long have you been…d-dead?" she asked and was earned a bitter scoff.

"Three years. Three long years of seeing the same thing over and over," Sasuke said and suddenly a gust of wind surrounded them.

"I-I can t-try to h-help," Hinata said and shielded her eyes from the wind. Sasuke stared at her for a brief moment then a smirk arose on his face. She waved goodbye to him and started her walk home. Sasuke didn't follow her instead he looked up at the blue sky.

'I will be seeing you soon,' He promised.

**That is the end of the first chapter. What do you think so far? This story was sticking in my head for a while and clouding my Himitsu chapters. So I've decided to finally write it. Thanks for reading. I'll see you next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined through the shades and entered the once dark room. Hinata's eyes blinked, once, twice, three times before completely opening. Her lilac eyes stared at onyx ones. Everything was calm for about three seconds before her mind registered that she was staring at eyes.

She screamed and in her attempt to get away, she fell on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with bewilderment clouding her voice. Sasuke showed no emotion beside a small scowl.

"You do realize you're screaming right? What if someone saw you talking to yourself?" he asked and scoffed when her face flushed.

"I apologize but really what are you doing here? I thought you didn't follow me home," Hinata asked in a hushed but hurried voice.

Sasuke's face suddenly turned cold and he turned his attention on the wall behind her.

"When you've been wandering the same place for three years, you remember a few places like the Hyuuga compound," he said. Hinata nodded and stood from the floor.

"Have you been here long?" She asked as she folded her covers.

"Since yesterday," he muttered and stared at the mirror he stood in front of. There was no reflection showing that he was even there. Hinata noticed and rushed over to him.

"A-Ah, so you w-watched me s-sleep?" Hinata said the first thing that came to mind, just to redirect his thinking. Sasuke looked down at her and then an amused smirk arose on his face.

"No but you're an ugly sleeper," Sasuke lightly insulted and Hinata's cheeks puffed.

"A-Am not!" Hinata argued and Sasuke's nose wrinkled.

"Your nasty breath can awaken a dead person," Sasuke countered and Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth. She rushed to the bathroom to freshen up leaving an amused Uchiha behind.

His onyx eyes accidently turned back to the mirror. He gripped the table it was balanced on and glared. He had no idea of what he looked like. He loathed not having any memory. What was the reason he was even still on this earth? The male wanted to leave as soon as possible. There were people waiting for him on the other side. That is, if there was a other side.

Sasuke turned away from the empty object and looked around the room he was in. It wasn't anything special. Nothing really stuck out, or called any attention to it. He figured that it was somewhat boring. The room was a pale purple and near the ceiling, the walls were decorated with different types of butterflies. He was briefly reminded of a child's room.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata walked in, drying her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm all clean," Hinata said happily and Sasuke was reminded of a child. He nodded and pointed at the closet behind her.

"Get dressed you're doing research," He announced to her and suddenly disappeared. Hinata frowned at his demanding behavior but did as she was told. She couldn't help but think that he reminded her of Neji. She sighed in sadness as she remembered the male. The young woman really missed him.

She changed into casual clothing and headed down stairs where her younger sister, father, and mother sat with breakfast in front of them but not touched.

"We are waiting for you Hinata," her father's deep voice rang through the silent room.

"A-Ah, f-forgive me. It s-slipped my m-mind," Hinata apologized and took a seat next to her sister.

"It's quite alright, my child," her mother said happily. "Now let's all eat this delicious food I made."

"Finally! What took you so long Hinata? You're usually the first awake," Hanabi spoke quickly before stuffing her face with pancakes, much to the disgust of Hiashi.

"S-Something came up," Hinata said vaguely and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Slow down or else you'll choke."

Their mother, Hikari, eyed them quietly with a small smile. Her children always got along well with each other. She was proud to be their mother.

"I'm going out today," Hanabi announced as she rubbed her satisfied belly. "Konohamaru challenged me to Kendo."

"I don't remember being asked for permission to go," Hiashi said with a small glare at his youngest child.

"Right, may I go father?" Hanabi asked with slight annoyance in her voice. Hiashi eyed her wearily before nodding his head.

"You may go, but don't be out for long," He told her before she stood up. Hanabi waved goodbye to her family before running to the door. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

Hikari and Hinata smiled at him.

"Can you hurry up?" Sasuke's voice said suddenly. Hinata jumped in surprise and hit her leg against the bottom of the table. She heard Sasuke snicker from behind her and she wanted to cry when her parents eyed her weirdly.

"Are you alright dear?" Hikari asked with a small smile. Hinata nodded vigorously and returned the smile.

"I-I just r-remembered that I also h-have to go s-somewhere t-today," Hinata stuttered and rubbed her sore legs.

"We have weird children," Hiashi said to his wife, who smiled at him while Hinata's face blew up in flames.

"I-I'll be taking my leave then," Hinata excused herself and slowly walked to the door. Once she exited she turned to face the male. He held that infamous amused smirk on his face and pointed at her.

"Your parents' face was priceless," Sasuke teased and Hinata's cheeks puffed.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked and deliberately ignored his comment. Sasuke sighed and started walking forward.

"Library," he replied swiftly. Hinata followed behind him quietly and stared at his back as people walked through him. She wondered how he felt when someone first walked through him.

'I would've felt terribly scared,' Hinata thought to herself. Her lilac eyes looked in front of her and didn't see him anymore. She looked around and saw him behind her.

"Pay attention next time," Sasuke scolded her and walked up the steps to the library. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that she unconsciously walked through him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized but Sasuke ignored her and kept walking. She focused on his back as they walked inside the building. He led her to a computer stand and told her to sit down.

"Now do some research," Sasuke commanded her. Hinata sat down and opened up the internet. Right at the search bar, her fingers hesitated.

"Do you want to know how you died?" Hinata asked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke was silent for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

Her slender fingers slid over the letters of the keyboard and her lilac eyes traveled across the screen. Sasuke watched as a slight frown graced her features when something unrelated popped up.

"I'll get books," Sasuke said and walked toward an aisle. Hinata was about to object but then she accidently clicked an advertisement that carried her to another site.

_**Intersection Death Report**_

_Today at the main intersection of Konoha, two cars collided together. There were two people severely injured and one death. It was said from witnesses that the accident was caused by a car speeding over the limit and failing to stop at a red light. Sources are telling me that there was a woman with a baby on board. As you can see here, it is a miracle that both came out with their lives. The paramedics identify the deceased as Sasuke Uchiha. We'll get back to you when there is more information. Back to you Jerry._

Hinata's heart raced and she closed her eyes. To think that this man was killed because of a tragic car accident.

"I found a book on Uchiha family tree but you'll have to get it," Sasuke's voice brought her out of her trance. Hinata immediately closed the page before he could see it. "What was that?"

"S-So you f-found a b-book?" Hinata tried to change subjects. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously and then turned toward the computer.

"What did you find?" he asked her seriously and glared at her. "What are you hiding?"

"Only ask if you're prepared for the answer," Hinata whispered to him. Sasuke raised a brow and glared at the empty screen.

"Tell me," Sasuke answered with a dangerously low voice.

"How do I say this," she muttered to herself. "Y-You um died in c-car a-accident."

He was silent for a moment before his eyes widened and he started screaming. Hinata stood up quickly and tried to touch him but her hand went right through him. His screaming turned into pants of air and when he looked up at her, his eyes had turned red. Hinata could only watch in horror as the man's screaming started again. People silently walked past her, not knowing that a man was in so much pain. Not even sparing a glance at someone who screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. Sasuke fell to the ground and gripped his ears as he screamed

"Miss, are you alright?" a young woman asked when she heard sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered once again, not even bothering to look at the woman. Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming and fell face first to the ground. The female Hyuuga was two seconds from touching him but he disappeared.

"Hello? Miss, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," the woman said, not realizing the truth behind her words. Hinata slowly nodded her head and stood up. Her eyes stained with tears stared at the now empty space. She had no idea where he could have gone. Maybe he was only roaming Konoha to find out how he ended up dead in the first place. This theory however, didn't explain why he seemed to be in so much pain.

With her shoulders slumped and her feet dragging, Hinata exited the building. She couldn't help but blame herself for causing Sasuke pain. If she hadn't been careless and accidently clicked the advertisement, maybe she wouldn't have stumbled upon the news report. The young woman shook her head and looked up at the sky. She couldn't continue to think that way. If Sasuke hadn't moved on then she still had a job to do. She was going to be damned if she didn't do that job well. This was going to be the start of her new determination. She'd help Sasuke move on.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Terribly sorry for that horrible wait. I'll try to be quicker for the next chapter. Thank you for reading. I also thank everyone who reviewed. Well, I'll see you again next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't seen him in three weeks. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. He was just…gone. She didn't know if he moved on, if he was lost, or even if he was avoiding her. The last option made her heart clench. She had caused him pain like no other. She could still his screams that were full of agony and anguish.

In those three weeks of his absence she did homework on her ghostly friend. She learned that

Ordinary humans don't see, hear or even notice ghosts unless the person is meant to see the supernatural being.

No one is able to touch a ghost but the ghost is able to touch you.

Ghosts are only left behind when they aren't able to move on. They feel an attachment to the world as if they have unfinished business.

She hadn't looked up any more information about Sasuke because she hasn't seen him. She didn't want to be searching about someone's life, if she didn't have permission to. For all she knew, Sasuke might have only wanted to know the cause of his death and moved on. But, no she couldn't just think this way alone. Someone who seemed to be in so much agony couldn't have moved on to the other world, could they?

She was snapped out her thoughts when the bells rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. She moved from her seat and went to greet the customer.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Paradise Café," Hinata said protocol with a smile on her face as she bowed before the man.

"Woah Hinata, you even have to bow to me?" the male's gruff voice questioned. She looked up and was greeted by the brown haired male smirking at her.

"Of course I do, you count as a customer Kiba," Hinata answered and received a chuckle in return.

"Whatever, you busy after work?" he asked bluntly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, sorry you came all this way for nothing. Maybe we can rain check hanging out," she suggested. Honestly speaking she didn't have anything planned, but she planned to take that time to search for her missing ghost. The brunette frowned a bit but then shrugged.

"Alright sure, I'll call you later," Kiba told her as he exited the café with a raised hand. Hinata waved goodbye to him and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Sakura standing there with a frown.

"Are you working overtime for Naruto again? I told that moron I'd kill him if he asked you for a dumb reason," Sakura muttered and her eyes turned into slits as she thought of the blonde's demise. Hinata smiled and shook her head slowly.

"It seems I unknowingly started working over my time," Hinata corrected and saw Sakura's face fall.

"Too bad, I was really looking forward to beating Naruto," the female announced and disappointment graced her delicate features. Hinata smiled at the girl's antics and excused herself to head for the small locker room. She put on her coat and headed into the manager's office. When she entered she saw Kakashi leaning back in his chair with a book covering his face.

"S-Sir?" her soft calling caused him to wave his arms around and quickly remove the book from his face.

"Ah, yes, Hinata what is it?" Kakashi asked with a scratchy voice and rubbed his covered jaw.

"Um, I'll be heading out now," Hinata announced to him and he nodded—allowing her to leave without further objections.

She said goodbye to the staff and exited the building. When she looked at the sky she noticed that it seemed as if it was about to rain. She didn't have an umbrella and so she decided that she would take her infamous shortcut home which was a long alley between two eerie looking houses. She only used it when she needed to get home quickly.

She walked fast without seeming suspicious. She was taught that showing fear on your face would only allow anyone else to use it against you. Now, the neighborhood was for the most part very friendly and safe. However, even so, there were still a few bad apples that lived in the area. She suddenly felt the air grow cold and tense. Her steps quickened but she gripped the pepper spray that was embedded in her pocket.

The atmosphere turned cold and she suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder. Hinata whipped out the pepper spray and pressed the button as she turned around. The spray went straight through the male's face.

"I assume that would've hurt my eyes if I was human," Sasuke said with a monotone voice. Hinata stopped her actions and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the male. The spray almost dropped from her hand as they trembled.

"S-Sasuke-san?" she whispered uneasily into the air. He blinked at the response he got and then nodded.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sasuke asked with a smirk gracing his features. Hinata's face flushed and she gave a big frown.

"Where in the world have you been?" Hinata asked angrily and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, I have no memories remember," Sasuke said with a light glare and poked his head for emphasis. The girl patted her cheeks to calm her blush down and then made eye contact with him.

"What have you done for the past three weeks?" she restated her question. Sasuke's teasing face suddenly turned dark as he looked at the ground. The clouds clapped in anger and thunder struck but no rain had fallen yet. Hinata gasped at the sudden change in weather and unconsciously tried to grab his hand. When she felt nothing she turned to look behind her where Sasuke no longer stood.

"C'mon, we're heading to your house," Sasuke announced from in front of her as he walked forward. Hinata jogged to catch up to him and silently prayed that it would only start to rain when she'd arrive home.

He walked at a normal pace but when he looked behind him, he noticed that Hinata seemed to be jogging to keep up with his pace. Her face flushed and her breathing coming out in wheezy pants. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and slowed down his walking so that she could catch her breath. A brilliant plan popped to his mind. When she pissed him off, he'd walk extra fast just so that she'd have to run to keep up with him. A smirk arose on his face as he thought of her torture.

Hinata looked at his creepy smirk from the corner of her eye. She thought that he was acting weird but how could she know? She only knew the man for one day—maybe even less than that. The female slightly shook her head and then looked forward. She didn't want to get too attached to the male. Soon enough when he figured out what he needed, he'd leave and she'd just be stuck with his memory.

Hinata was suddenly reminded of Neji once again. Her attachment to him left her feeling empty when he was suddenly gone. As if he had never existed in the first place. As if he was just a figment of her imagination. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she realized that they had made it to her home. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before walking through the door. Hinata suddenly wished she had the same kind of power.

0-0-0

"After I left you, I had appeared in front of a café on Kurama Avenue. I recognized the place immediately. I died on that street," Sasuke said carefully and didn't realize that he was floating in mid air.

Hinata looked down at her bed. It must have been horrible to see the place where your life ended. Then suddenly she looked up at him.

"Kurama Avenue you say?" he nodded. "I work at that café!"

Sasuke gave a blank face to her sudden comment and raised a brow.

"Why does that matter?" he asked as he eyed her.

"Maybe you have something there that you're attached to!" Hinata suggested and Sasuke shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. I was there investigating for three weeks," he informed her and saw her shoulders droop.

Hinata looked at the ceiling and sighed. She was at an obstacle in trying to earn him peace. Hinata frowned and tapped her chin as she thought. Then she thought of what she learned and gasped.

"Touch me Sasuke," Hinata said loudly and her room door was suddenly kicked in. Sasuke seemed completely normal as the intruder huffed and puffed.

"No one is touching anybody in my house!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs as she glared at the unknown perpetrator. Her pale violet eyes looked around the room only to see her daughter sitting on her bed alone. Hikari's posture straightened and she smiled at her daughter. The smile spelled something kind and friendly but her eyes screamed bloody murder.

"My wonderful daughter Hinata, what have you been doing?" Hikari asked and took a step toward the female.

"N-Nothing mother, just the usual things," Hinata said and her face paled when the woman took another step forward.

"Why is it I feel like you're lying to me, dear?" Hikari asked her smile grew in size—no longer looking friendly.

"Shame on you Hyuuga, lying to your mother are you?" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"I-I'm not, I swear," Hinata stuttered to both of them.

"Even going as far as swearing. Wow, do you like to sin?" Sasuke asked and as if Hikari heard him, nodded.

"You know, Sasuke's right, child," Hikari spoke softly. Both Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as the sentence left her mouth.

"M-Mother, how do k-know Sasuke?" Hinata said with curiosity and shock.

Hikari grinned as she spoke, "I knew his mother. In fact she was my best friend."

Hinata's shock was so great that she bet it could cause an earthquake. Her lilac eyes traveled to Sasuke who seemed to be the most shocked.

"I think we need to speak," Hinata suggested and Hikari nodded. They sat on her bed and Sasuke took a step forward.

"What is your name?" he asked her hesitantly. The clan head mistress smiled softly and looked just below his eyes.

"Hikari Hyuuga. Though I knew your mother doesn't mean that I have all the answers to your questions. For one, that isn't my job child. That responsibility belongs to my daughter," she said carefully and Hinata raised a brow.

"If it's my place to ask, how do you know?" The young Hyuuga asked curiously.

"I can't see the boy. I can obviously hear him but seeing is a different matter. It's as if I'm speaking to air. But you, my child, can both see and hear him. I'll bet she is the first to show signs of this," Hikari asked and received a nod from the male. "Try to remember I can't see you dear."

"Oh, yes ma'am she is," Sasuke said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. It felt weird talking to this Hyuuga who seemed so different from her daughter.

"Then I think you should believe in her as your savior. She'll be the one to send you off to the other world. So you'd better not upset her," Hikari explained and nudged her daughter's arm with her elbow. Hinata smiled sheepishly and asked the question on her mind.

"How is it that you know about this so much?"

Hikari grinned and faced Sasuke with knowing. "My mother was a crazy old woman, god bless her soul. But she did things like this for a hobby. She'd help spirits move on to the other side. I guess you and I inherited that gene, sweetheart."

After a moment of silence, Hikari stood from her place and straightened the creases in her skirt. She then stood in front of the door and called Sasuke to stand in front of her. She told Hinata to cover her ears—who did what she was told reluctantly.

"Boy, know your priorities. There is no such thing as destiny or fate," Hikari leaned in close to what she assumed was his ear. "Know that what you want and need are all different. Good luck boy."

With those words said and off her chest, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. They had talked so seriously they hadn't even noticed that it started raining. Hinata looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'd like to apologize to you," Hinata said slowly. Sasuke raised a brow and questioned the reason behind her bowed head. "I caused you immense pain and—"

"That wasn't you. I was just experiencing my death all over again. Nothing that called to be your fault," Sasuke interrupted her with a sigh.

Hinata stared at him for a moment before nodding happily. Sasuke scoffed at her sudden joy and floated in the air. He racked his brain to try and see if he remembered or even recognized the name Hikari. Nothing popped up, his mind was completely blank. His jaw tightened and he glanced at the female who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"I'll be leaving Hyuuga," he announced and snapped her out of her daze. Hinata blinked and then it registered in her mind what he said.

"Alright, I have the night shift tomorrow. Shall we do research before that?" She asked and received a nod.

"I meant what I said about this place being damned. Seeing the same scenery sickens me," Sasuke insulted. Hinata's eyes flickered to the window and noticed the rain that fell silently.

"I just want to help you out," She whispered to him and felt his eyes burn holes through her head. Though he was staring at her, he said nothing. And soon enough Hinata didn't feel his presence at all. She looked behind her to find that he was gone. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she glared at the ceiling. She had a feeling that setting this man free would take almost everything in her power to do.

**The end of chapter three! Oh god, it's been almost a month! Sorry, but I was stressed with some things so writing had never occurred to me for a moment. Well here it is! Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed the story! I appreciate it greatly. Hopefully after I finish outlining chapter four, it will only be a two week wait. Maybe less if wonder strikes. See you next time~!**


	4. Chapter 4

He concluded that he hated this woman. He hated her annoyingly long hair, her creepy lilac eyes and, oh god, that awful stutter. He watched her with a glare as she walked around with a forced smile. He knew he was making her uncomfortable but he didn't care at all. This was punishment for forcing him to stay in such a place as this.

Then there was this annoying blonde male who wouldn't stop babbling his mouth off. Who knew someone could talk so much without receiving an answer? Hinata would just listen with a content smile on her face, as if she was in pure bliss. And now she dared to stand next to him as she waited for another customer or if one would call her over.

"H-Hold on for a b-bit more Sasuke-san," Hinata told the male with a pleading smile. He scoffed and didn't even spare her a glance. She then walked to the front to greet a new costume; a familiar looking white haired male. Hinata's posture was rigid and stiff as she bowed to the male. Sasuke didn't know if the cause was from his staring or of the new costumer. His violet eyes stared at her with a visible smirk that made Hinata take a small, involuntary, step back.

"W-Welcome to P-Paradise C-Café," Hinata stuttered and her hands clutched her white apron as she spoke. The male's smirk widened and he almost looked like he wanted to laugh at the nervousness etched into Hinata's voice.

"Hidan! If you're here to mess with Hinata again, I'll kick your ass!" Sakura called to the white haired male as she approached the duo.

"I'm so fucking scared," Hidan said with mock fear and returned the glare he was receiving with much more intensity. The male suddenly smirked and pulled Hinata in close to his chest. The female's face went up in flames as she stared up at him in shock. The white haired man then held her chin and forced a kiss onto her lips. It lasted only for a moment before Hinata's body fell limp in his hands.

Sasuke stayed in place and watched as Sakura punched the male on his head. She then carried the unconscious Hinata to a room in the back. Naruto approached the male responsible for the unconscious Hyuuga with a frown and tightened fists.

"Listen here buddy! You can't go around just kissing people like that! Especially not Hinata," Naruto said angrily which caused Hidan's glare to return with a vengeance.

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that brat?" Hidan asked, suddenly very irritated with the blonde. Suddenly, a door opened and out walked a disapproving Kakashi with a tired look. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he took one final step before looking at the blonde male.

"Naruto, go tend tables," he said sternly causing the male to scoff. He turned to the intruder as he asked, "I'm sure you wouldn't want Ms. Hyuuga to give you your third strike would you, Hidan?"

Hidan bared his teeth in annoyance as he glared at the male. Their height was almost the same but it seemed as if Kakashi towered over him. His violet eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and he sucked his teeth.

"Kakuzu is going to bitch at me for hours if I'm late," He then smirked. "Tell that Hyuuga girl I'll be back for her."

Kakashi's eye squinted if only slightly and gave a slight nod to the man. Naruto, from the back of the café, could be heard cheering when Hidan exited the premises.

"Naruto inform me when Hinata is awake," he told the blonde and stuffed his hands into his pocket once again.

Sasuke watched the sadistic person leave with narrowed eyes. He could have sworn that he has seen the male before but nothing was coming to memory. That possibly meant that the man is from his unknown past.

Kakashi stayed for a moment more as he scanned the shop before he walked back into his office. He was relieved that only a few costumers were there today. Sasuke turned around with his infamous frown placed on his face and went off to follow the man.

His office was fairly small and all his papers were in neat piles around the room. Kakashi took a seat with a heavy sigh. His one visible eye looked around for a moment before he opened the desk and took out a photo. He held it dearly in his hands and released another sigh.

Sasuke stood behind him and saw that it was a picture of the male and two others when they were younger. The Uchiha male sighed and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Suddenly he felt a pulling pressure and felt as if was sucked into a vacuum. He tried to pull his hand away but this only caused his arm to enter the male's shoulder more. He swallowed air and his pride.

"Hinata!" Sasuke screamed for help and was fully sucked into the shoulder.

Not a second later Naruto opened up the door with a grin.

"Hinata is up and moving, Kakashi. Hey look here she comes now. Good morning sweet—" Hinata lightly pushed him to the side and entered the room. Her eyes searched and panic rose up in her when she didn't see him anywhere.

Kakashi slowly rose up from his seat and he stared at his hands as if just realizing that they were there. His one visible eye blinked repeatedly and then he turned to look at the blonde.

"Get out," he voice was low and gruff. Naruto mumbled in annoyance but otherwise did as he was told. Hinata raised a brow at her boss and stared at him.

"Are you alright sir?" the female Hyuuga asked but her eyes continued to search the room. She swore she heard her ghostly friend's voice in here.

"It's me Sasuke," the male said with a roll of his eyes. Hinata didn't necessarily believe him. He just didn't have the male's attitude. "Hyuuga don't be annoying."

She changed her mind, he was definitely Sasuke. The young woman took a hesitant step closer to him and reached out a hand to touch him. Sasuke, in Kakashi's body (which was still weird for her mind to grasp by the way), met her halfway and his eyes widened considerably.

He quickly held onto her hand tighter and ran his fingers all around it. His, now, only visible eye had closed as he relished in the feel of human contact. He moved her hand toward his face and pressed his cheek against. This feeling washing over him was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time.

Then he felt, more like heard, something that made him open his eyes again. He looked down at his chest and a choked laugh was released from his mouth. He could hear his heartbeat. It was steady, healthy, and_ alive._ He was so…happy. He hadn't even realized that he was laughing.

The blush on Hinata's face died down as she watched how he poked his (well not really his) body. She smiled and then noticed that he was still griping her hand tightly. She ignored her first instinct to remove her hand from his grip. Instead she let him continue on with his exploring until his heart was satisfied.

Sasuke leaned into her warmth. Then, almost instantly, realized what he was doing and dropped her hand as if it burned him. Hinata brought her hand back to her side and looked him in the eyes.

"H-How did this happen?" She asked and wiped sweaty hands on her apron as her smile leisurely diminished.

"I touched him," Sasuke said and then looked around until they fell onto the mirror that was leaned against the wall.

He didn't see himself. He saw this Kakashi. He didn't see who he use to be but instead what this man was. A feeling of pain pierced his, once again not his, heart as the thought sunk in. This wasn't him. But he could see all of this man's memories flooding into his mind. He saw flashes of the young girl and boy in the photo. This was all to intimate. These weren't his memories. This wasn't his life he was seeing through perfect lenses.

"How the hell do I get out?" Sasuke's voice, his real voice, shot through Kakashi's mouth. He sounded furious, as if this somehow was her fault.

"In a few hours my shift is over—"

"You want me to stay in this damn body for a few hours, Hyuuga?" He cut her off as he raised his voice, his eyes hard and fuming.

He was scaring her but she wouldn't back down either. "I can't just drop everything."

"I asked you when I first met you if you could handle it, you answered yes," Sasuke hissed as his eyes narrowed on her form.

"I said I would try to help you," Hinata corrected him with tightened fists.

"Tremendous job so far Hyuuga," Sasuke growled. He wasn't even angry with her. He was projecting his anger onto her and god did it feel so _good _to be angry.

Hinata on the other hand was nowhere near amused. She gave him one last hard look before she stalked out of the office, not forgetting to slam the door behind her. Sasuke stared at the door for a moment longer and felt his sudden anger fade away. He'd just figure out how to get out by himself.

0-0-0

Hinata didn't enter the office for the rest of her shift. Her anger had died down as time went on and she sighed when it was time for Ino to relieve her. The blonde entered the café happily until she saw who she was going to work with for the next three hours.

"Why am I always stuck with him?!" Ino yelled in annoyance as she pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"I'm sorry for your bad luck," Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled from across the room. Chuckles were sent around the customers as they watched the trio with amusement.

Hinata packed away her apron and knocked on the manager's door. A grunt came as a response and she opened the door to see Sasuke playing darts. His eyes trained on the target as he aimed and released. It hit a bull's eye and Hinata could see the triumphant look on his face.

"Nice shot," she complimented as she closed the door behind her. Sasuke grunted in response once again as he went to retrieve the darts. "Have you tried anything?"

"No, I just sat here and played darts this whole time," Sasuke barked as he aimed again.

Hinata ignored his statement and went over to the computer. Sasuke looked down at her with a raised brow. She ignored that as well as she went directly to Google. He sighed and put the darts on the desk.

He concentrated on his real body and thought of how this man wasn't his real person. He was just momentarily taking over. Sasuke Uchiha died three years ago. Kakashi Hatake was still alive. He took a step forward with closed eyes and heard Hinata gasp.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Kakashi looking around the office, confusion filling his visible features. Why was he able to do it with this girl around but fail miserably when he was by himself? Hinata hurried over to him with a nervous smile.

"Ah, you're feeling better Hinata," Kakashi nodded at her as he gave her a once over.

"Yes, actually I'm about to head out," Hinata eased in as she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"Head out? But you've only just started," Kakashi started to say but then glanced at the clock. "Where did the time go?"

"You fell asleep after H-Hidan left," Hinata lied through her teeth.

Kakashi looked at her with wonder filling his features for a moment before he shrugged. "I guess you're right. Good day then Hinata."

The female Hyuuga nodded at her boss and slowly exited the room. She waved goodbye to her coworkers but was stopped by the blonde male.

"Hey, you seem pretty distant lately, everything alright?" Naruto asked as he wiped his wet hands on a towel.

"I'm f-fine N-Naruto." He was too close. Her face burned with color as his blue eyes searched her face.

He, however, didn't seem to believe her (or notice her discomfort) as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. The warmth of his big hand was enough to make her faint but she held onto daylight. She wouldn't embarrass herself when Naruto was showing so much concern for her.

"I'm here for you," He reminded her with a strained smile. "How about we hang out sometime?"

Hinata could die happily now. Naruto was taking the first step and had asked to hang out with _her!_ Her lilac eyes shined with glee even though beside her Sasuke's face was becoming best friends with his frown.

"A-Alright," Hinata agreed with a smile on her face. Naruto grinned and tightened his grip on her shoulder for a moment before releasing it.

"I'll call you," the blonde said as he walked away. Seconds later she was surrounded by Ino and Sakura's grinning faces.

"Oh my god he totally asked you out on a date," Ino squealed as quietly as she could.

"I never thought he'd do it on his own!" Sakura confessed and punched her hand. "Glad he did though."

"Hurry up Hyuuga," Sasuke said with a glare directed toward the two females. He didn't appreciate how happy they all were.

Hinata glanced at him and the corners of her mouth tilted downward, just barely. "Ah, I've got to go. I'm sorry."

"Our little girl is growing up," Ino sniffed as she hugged Sakura.

"Jesus Ino, you're going to make me cry," Sakura said as she watched Hinata run off with a burning red face.

0-0-0

They walked in silence and Hinata could feel the tension in the air but chose to ignore it. She wouldn't say anything until he was ready to speak. She glanced at him and caught his gaze. She sat down on a bench in a mostly empty park and looked up as Sasuke stood in front of her. Few people would notice if she was talking to, what seemed to be, herself.

"Who was that guy you were all chummy with back there?" Sasuke said suddenly and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked with a raised brow. Of all things to say, why would he ask this?

"That's the one,"

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with a tilt to her head.

"He seemed familiar," Sasuke said and then reached out his hand.

Hinata looked at it for a moment before reaching up to meet him. Their hands met and a spark of electricity burned for a second before it died out. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and saw how his eyes had turned red. He had a dazed look on his face and he was suddenly repeating the same words. Over and over he kept saying it. Each time his speed quickened and the three black spots spun around. But he didn't stop speaking.

"I killed them,"

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I haven't seen you guys since April. I know some of you must want to kill me. Please don't. Oh god I've missed you. Have you forgotten about me? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. There's a reason for the tension. Trust me. I'll see you in the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update this time. Bye Bye loves! Oh wait! Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I appreciate you gorgeous! (And you to my beautiful silent readers!)**


	5. Chapter 5

When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in an abandoned building. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He probably zoned out when he was walking with Hinata and ended up here randomly.

He fixed his disheveled clothes and when he looked up, there stood a man. Sasuke shrugged and tried to walk past him, thinking it was just another weird human, but the man lifted a hand to stop him.

"You know I'm dead right?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms. He planned to scare the shit out of this human but all he got was a shrug. "Good for you then."

"You can't leave," the man told him calmly and walked over to the fairly large, open window.

"Like hell I can't," Sasuke scoffed and moved to walk through the door but was shot back by a bright light. He fell to the ground a few feet away from the mysterious man.

"Told you," was all he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and rubbed at his now bright red arm.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha asked when the stinging sensation faded away.

A wind pushed back the man's long brunette hair and his eyes seemed to soften. "Some call me Neji."

"Alright, I'm—"

"I know who you are Sasuke Uchiha," the brunette interrupted and turned to face the Uchiha.

"Could you get to the point already, I have someone waiting for me," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"Time outside of this place isn't the same. One day on Earth, is one hour here," Neji explained with a gesture to the window.

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked and stepped closer to the window. "What are you?"

"Everyone visits this place, some go upstairs and some take a fall down," Neji said vaguely.

"No, this can't be…" Sasuke stuttered out after a moment's thought.

"Humor me," Neji smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"…Purgatory." Sasuke whispered as he stared at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Correct, now to answer your other question, I am a mere messenger. I tell everyone who comes along the things they need to know before they leave," Neji explained as he took a seat on the window sill.

"Were you human once?" Sasuke finds himself asking before he can stop himself.

"Yes, everyone you meet here has once been human," Neji explained with a faint smile on his mouth.

Sasuke, hesitantly, takes a seat next to him and once again looks around. "Why does it look like this?"

"Purgatory, like heaven and hell, is based off of the person's thoughts. You seem to have connection to this place," Neji said with a shrug as he too looked around. "You're here because you haven't moved on in a certain time period."

"What? I've only been dead three years," Sasuke exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"You've been like this for nine years, Sasuke. You only remember three for a reason only known by you," Neji clarifies as he folds his hands over his lap, a patient look filling his face.

Sasuke glares at the man and points an accusing finger. "How the hell do you know that?!"

"Every three years you come back here, with no memory of anything except for one person," Neji explains and his hands tighten for a second before relaxing.

"I only remember Hinata," Sasuke whispered mostly to himself. "You said something about not moving on."

"Correct, you were given twelve years to figure out a way to move on, and the twelfth year is approaching rapidly," Neji says, and his voice has turned serious.

"What happens when the twelfth year comes?"

"If you haven't moved on by the twelfth year, then your spirit will be erased. Memories you've left with people will be erased and rewritten as a different reality. You'll be forced to roam the earth with no soul and memories," Neji warns the male. His nearly white eyes have gone hard and narrowed.

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I was in the same predicament as you, only I was given two years. I thought that being erased would be peaceful since no one remembered me anyway," Neji reminisces with a shake of his head.

"What changed your mind?"

"Just one day before I was set to be erased, I heard my thirteen year old cousin's voice in my head. I figured she was at my grave, and the closer I got to her the louder her words."

"What was she talking about?"

Neji started to chuckle and a smile filled his features. "'I'm back! I hope you don't mind but I slept in your bed yesterday and realized it smelt like you. Have you always smelt like trees? You know I love trees.'"

Sasuke raised a brow at the simplicity of the statement. "That's what helped you move on?"

"Yes, it was the simple fact of being able to see her talk to my grave, without even knowing if I was able to listen. For almost two years, I'd pushed her voice to the back of my head and continued to feel sorry for myself," Neji said with a smile. "Keep your eyes open. The thing to move on might just be in front of you this whole time."

Sasuke stared at the empty space and bit his lip. "If I only remember Hinata, why doesn't she remember me?"

"Only you have the answer to that question," Sasuke scoffs. "But I can help you."

A sarcastic response was on the tip on his tongue but before he could say it, the room was transformed into a field. Opened doors were scattered all around the grass and in the middle of the field, one large red door was shut.

"Each door represents a stage that you will have to complete. Once you complete a stage, the door will close. If you complete all the stages, this red door will open," Neji explained.

Sasuke nodded and took a step toward the largest opened door. Neji stopped him from entering, the veins around his eyes suddenly visible and pulsating as he looked inside.

"Are you sure you wish to enter this stage first?" Neji asked with slight concern lacing his voice.

Sasuke nodded and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Neji."

The male nodded and watched as Sasuke stepped through the door. His figure embraced by the bright light as he walked further in.

"Good luck, Sasuke Uchiha," Neji whispered to the air as a clock appeared above the large red door.

0-0-0

When the bright, blinding light cleared he opened his eyes to see that he was sitting in the backseat of a car. On his right was a baby in a car seat with black messy hair and crimson red eyes.

"Sasuke maybe I should drive, you drank a bit more than usual," a woman sitting in the passenger's seat suddenly spoke.

Sasuke slowly turned to see that it was indeed him driving the car. A feeling of nostalgia filled him as he took in his very own features. Jet black locks covered his head and his pale skin stretched over tightened hands. A frown was on his face as he stared at the road.

"I'm fine Karin," was the only response she got as they drove down the dark streets.

The woman named Karin scoffed and turned to check up on the baby. The child seemed to light up at the attention it received and made grabby hands at her. Karin let the boy grab onto her pinkie.

"You're so cute Ichiro," she cooed as she made silly faces at the child.

"He looks like his father," Past Sasuke announced with a small smirk on his face.

"I hope he can hold his drinks better than his father," Karin said with a teasing smile and fond crimson eyes. Past Sasuke scoffed and made a sharp turn, causing Karin to hit her head on the head rest. "Ouch, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

The smirk on his face widened as he shrugged. "Innocent until proven guilty, right Ichi?"

The child gave an encouraging laugh and a smug smile filled on his father's face as they turned down Kurama Avenue. This made Sasuke jerk in response.

"No! Go down a different road! God damn it! Move!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to get them to listen, to hear him, to just…move.

"We're halfway there, and you said I wouldn't be able to—" Past Sasuke cut himself off as he caught drift of the car speeding down the street. Karin's eyes widened and she briefly turned to look at her husband. Past Sasuke reached over to cover his wife and placed a hand on the child's chest just as the two cars collided.

Sasuke saw black and when he blinked the scenery changed. He was in the hospital and in front of him Karin was running down a hallway.

"Where's Sasuke?! What happened to my baby?!" She screamed to everyone who would listen. A group of doctors tried to calm her down but she pushed against them.

"Tell me where they are!" she demanded with tears rimming her eyes.

Her arms were covered in bandages, her face full of scratches, and her legs looked to have suffered the most damage. A doctor grabbed her hand and led her to another section of the hospital. This part seemed to be darker and in the middle of the hallway was a large window.

In front of it was a man with long hair pulled into a ponytail. He covered his eyes with a large hand and didn't even seem to notice the frantic female. Karin went running down the hallway upon seeing the man. She turned to look in the window and saw Past Sasuke lying down on a bed with all types of tubes connected to him. Doctors monitored his every movement.

Her eyes finally released all the tears she seemed to be holding back as she banged onto the window.

"Sasuke!" she screamed and almost as if saying his name broke her, she fell to the ground. Her hand still pressed against the window. She chanted his name over and over again as she clutched something close to her chest.

Sasuke stepped close to her and crouched down to her level, his heart full of pain. The male sat next to her and held her close as she cried. Sasuke looked at her face and touched her soft hair.

"I'm sorry I left you," Sasuke whispered to her crying figure and suddenly everything turned white once again.

The scene fell apart and when he opened his eyes again he was in the field of doors. Neji stood in front of him and pointed to his cheek. Sasuke touched and for the first time realized that he was crying. A sinking feeling filled him as he saw the door close with a seal around it. The newly added clock struck one o clock.

"What did you see?" Neji asked as he took step forward to the male.

"Before and after I died," Sasuke whispered and looked into his eyes.

"What thoughts ran through your mind?"

"When I moved to put my body over Karin's, I kept thinking, 'Why did I go down this road? I just killed my family'," Sasuke answered and felt his blood run cold.

"Now what are you thinking?"

"What happened to my son? Why is Hinata important to all this?"

Neji smiled and looked up at the endless sky. "If you're ready, you can go through another door. I'll still be here."

Sasuke nodded but didn't turn. "How did you die?"

"Suicide," was the easy response.

Sasuke nodded, slower this time, and looked up at the next door. He took confident steps forward and welcomed the blinding lights that surrounded him.

0-0-0

Hinata silently looked up at the sky from her seat on the back porch. The garden had started to bloom and everywhere there were colorful flowers. She pushed her knees close to her chest and barely noticed that Hanabi had sat beside her feet.

"You're upset," the young Hyuuga noted as she placed a reassuring hand on her sister's ankle. Hinata said nothing as she kept her gaze on the darkening sky. "Why is that?"

Hanabi waited for a moment but when she received no response she stood and left the garden. A few minutes later Hikari sat in Hanabi's place. Amethyst eyes stared at the side of her daughter's face.

"The last time you acted like this was when you were younger. It was after…" the unspoken name was left hanging in the air. _Neji._

Hinata shot a glare at her mother and her mouth pressed into a thin line. Hikari shook her head and gave a weak smile.

"We never really do talk about him do we?" she continued and placed a hand on her daughter's arm. "I understand how you feel."

And suddenly a surge of anger forced its way to the surface. An urge to say terrible and horrible things to her wanted to burst free but she capped a lid on it. "I'm going to go for a walk. Please don't wait up for me."

Hinata stood up and left behind all her anger from before. As she exited her home, the warm breeze cooled her hot face. She barely made it to the empty park before she broke down. Tears strode down her face as she realized that she never got to say goodbye to either of them. Neji was long gone in the night and Sasuke had would disappear into thin air.

She'd never felt more lonely.

Soon she ran out of tears to cry and all she was left with was an empty feeling. She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out at the bright moon. It reminded her of white eyes that belonged to a beloved person and tore her eyes away from the image. She looked down at the bench and noticed her small ring.

Hinata was almost one hundred percent sure that she didn't have it on when she left. But then again, she was on the verge of crying and could have probably taken it by accident. Her pale hand reached out to pick it up.

"—can't even see me!" a voice yelled abruptly.

Hinata felt her heart drop and tears filled her eyes but not fall yet. She slowly turned her head to the left and caught a glimpse of broad shoulders, jet black hair, pale skin and the signature frown. An accidental squeal of delight escaped her as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her body pressed up against his and she let her tears run freely as she cried into his neck. A familiar scent of wood and fire filled her nose as she hugged him tighter. She sobbed horribly and she didn't even worry about how she might have looked, hugging the air.

Lilac eyes widened as she realized that she was _hugging_ him! Hinata separated from him and looked up at through tear filled eyes. Sasuke looked down at her and the side of his mouth tugged up in amusement. The ring slid from her fingers and just like that he vanished once again.

Hinata tried to grab for him and almost cried instantly when all she caught was air. She sniffled and looked down at the ground, her vision turning blurry.

The fallen ring started to float in the air in front of her face. She looked up at it with confusion and suddenly her hand was lifted on its' on accord. The ring slipped onto her middle finger and Sasuke's figure slowly came back.

Sasuke ruffled her hair as he watched the shock fill her face. "How long have I been gone this time?"

Hinata's chest puffed up. "Three _stupid_ months! Y-You….Jerk! You leave and…and just show up out of _nowhere_! I agreed to help you not be left in the _dark_!" She pushed his chest with all of her frustration.

Sasuke held her wrists and placed her hands onto his face. "Hinata you need to remember me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hinata tried to free herself.

"I'll explain everything but first you have to remember me," Sasuke urged and then moved her hands to around his neck, a sick feeling filling him up. His eyes burned a crimson color and his pupil divided into three spots.

Hinata watched in awe as the dots spun around.

0-0-0

_Remember me Hinata._

She blinked once, twice, three times before her eyes opened completely. A bright light shone in her face and she looked around. She was in an old abandoned building.

"Looks like she didn't die yet," a male with fiery orange hair said suddenly.

"You'd think a girl like her would just give up and die already," another man with white hair replied harshly.

"Both of you shut up or else he's going to get mad!" a woman with crimson eyes and flashy red hair.

Hinata blinked again and tried to touch her face but her hands were tied together by a rope. Her throat felt dry and she looked down to see that her mouth had tape covered over it.

"Karin, you're overreacting. Sasuke doesn't give a fuck," the white hair male chuckled.

"He totally does give a damn fuck, Suigetsu! We just slaughtered this fucking place moron," Karin seethed and looked like she was about to punch the male in the face.

Footsteps were heard causing the room to move into a tense silence. A boot stepped into the room and revealed Sasuke. Hinata's eyes widened as she took in the site of his bloody clothes. She then realized that the others, except for Karin, were covered in it as well.

A smirk arose on his face as he watched the terror fill her face. Hinata tried to move away from his reached out hand. His pale hand caressed her cheek, blood smearing. Sasuke removed the tape from her mouth slowly and tore away at the ropes that held her.

"Stand up Hyuuga," he commanded and on shaky legs she did. "They've tortured you for hours now and yet you still don't want to release the information of where you cousin is hiding."

Hinata's eyes widened into an impossible size at the mention of the male and she shook her head slowly. Sasuke seemed to ignore her entire existence as he continued to speak.

"Now if I were you I'd hate him with my whole being. I mean because he won't come out of hiding, we just killed your entire family," Sasuke tsked. "That means no more mommy waking you up in the morning, no more daddy to tell you stay away from boys, and no more little sister to talk to about your annoying day."

Hinata shook her head violently and ran to her parent's room. The door was wide open and there on the edge of the bed were her parents' lifeless bodies. Hanabi was at the first step of the door with a dagger in her back, her eyes looking up with tears at the corner of her eyes.

_Do you remember Hinata?_

She chocked out a sob and sunk to the floor, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke sat next to her and pulled her close. "Tell me where he is."

She shook her head and looked at the smeared blood on her face. "No…No…This…They aren't dead…They can't be…"

"Oh but they are cupcake. In fact I watched your pretty mother take her last breath as she tried to save your sister. Pathetic really," Suigetsu commented as he nudged Hanabi's hand with his foot.

Hinata closed her sister's eyes and moved her hand away from the male's foot. "What do you want with him?" Her voice was deadly calm.

"Nothing that concerns you," Karin answered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Hinata removed the dagger from the girl's back and pointed it at Sasuke. "You'll see him one day and you won't remember him but he'll know exactly who you are. And when you die, you'll have to look into my eyes."

"Is that a threat?" He asked her with smirk.

"No. That is a promise," She corrected and threw the dagger at Karin before wrapping her hands around Sasuke's neck.

0-0-0

Sasuke's eyes had returned to normal and they were both back in the park. Hinata removed her hands from his neck and tears filled her eyes.

"How are they dead? I was just with them," she whispered and a single tear fell over her cheek.

"They chose to stay on Earth…with you."

"My mother _met _you! You killed her and my family! How could she _not _hate you!?" Hinata raised a hand to slap him but a delicate, frail hand stopped her.

"Because I still got to see you grow up into a fine young woman," Hikari smiled. Behind her stood Hanabi and Hiashi with smiles on their faces. "I was given another chance with you."

**That's it for now folks! This chapter has been a crazy experience. I swear everything I wrote in this chapter is for a reason. I'll give you a little teaser into the next chapter though. Hinata meets someone significant. Not going to say who though (Because I'm a teasing bastard.) But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really difficult to write without giving too much detail. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. See you soon buddies.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata's eyes snapped open, her breath coming out in pants as she struggled to breathe. She stormed out of her room and ran to her parents' room. There they lie, sleeping, alive. Tears of relief sprang to her eyes and she silently closed their door once more.

"I finally come back and you're scared shitless about something," the familiar deep voice announced from behind her.

Hinata shook her head, wiped her eyes and walked to her sister's room. "I can't talk with you right now."

"I imagined this very much differently, more hugging and tears on your part actually," Sasuke complained as he followed her around.

"Sasuke please I can't be around you right now," She pleaded with him as they returned to her bedroom. A small part of her wished she could lock him out.

He eyed her carefully and sighed. "What have I done?"

"N-Nothing! It isn't you, its m-me," Hinata assured the male with serious lilac eyes.

"Well I've got some new tricks to show you," Sasuke teased and suddenly pulled her into an embrace. "I know you're so happy that we're touching."

"What? No…Please release me," Hinata pleaded and tried to break free of his grasp. "I'm going to regret telling you this but…please leave me alone for tonight."

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "You're upset and uncomfortable."

"Sasuke please just leave. I can't see you right now. This is my only request, please."

"I've been gone for God knows how long and _this_ is how I am treated?"

"I haven't meant to hurt your feelings—"

"Then tell me what the hell it is that I have done to you Hyuuga?"

She turned away from him, her heart pounding against her chest. "I had a vivid dream about you killing my family."

"You were awake to make sure that I didn't," he whispered and bit his lip. "Did you ever think that I would?"

"No, of course not…I just…Sasuke it was so real. It was almost as if it were happening right before my eyes. I saw people I didn't know, it was all too much."

"I can probably explain why—"

"No…Right now I don't need explanations. I need space."

Sasuke nodded and turned toward the window. "I'll give you your space then. When you want me to return, find me at the place where we first met. Until then, Hy—Hinata."

Hinata turned around to find that the male was gone. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair and checked the time. 7:49 a.m.

She turned off her alarm for the day and grabbed her uniform for work before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. The warm water cascaded down her body in a soothing motion. Her muscles remained tight and tense.

0-0-0

"Finally you're here Hinata!" Ino screeched in joy and maybe slight relief as she ran to jump onto the female.

The young Hyuuga tried to smile as she patted the woman's back in comfort. "You saw me yesterday, Ino."

"Yes, twenty four hours ago! And I had to suffer through working with Naruto _and _Shikamaru!" Ino complained as she pulled the female toward the display counter.

"They're not that bad," Hinata started to defend the males as she got herself a notepad and pen. Ino leaned against the tables with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You do realize that we aren't deaf, right Ino?" Shikamaru called as he made his way toward the duo.

"You do realize that we aren't deaf, right Ino?" the blonde mimicked with a roll of her eyes. "Grow a pair."

"When you finally bang the weird painter," Shikamaru retorted with a smirk.

Hinata smiled and was going to respond when the jingle above the door rang first. She turned to greet the customer but stopped mid step when she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the street staring at the oncoming traffic. She spared a quick glance at the new customer then turned on Ino.

"I know it's selfish to ask this but can you take this first customer for me. I just remembered I have to make a quick call," Hinata pleaded with her big hopeful eyes.

Ino hated the damn Hyuuga eyes and their persuasion.

"Sure, but no longer than five minutes!" Ino demanded as she watched the young woman storm out of the store gratefully.

Hinata pretended to dial a number and held it to her ear as she quickly crossed the street. Sasuke didn't spare her a glance as he kept his eyes straight ahead, black eyes portraying nothing but a quirk to the side of his lip gave him away.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked as she stared at him with a frown. She'd wanted space from him. Two hours hadn't even passed by yet! Hinata could see the flashes of her terrifying dream painting itself behind her eyes.

"Oh? You're speaking to me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as his eyes swiftly trapped her in.

"I need you to leave Sasuke," Hinata pleaded once more as she clutched the phone tightly in her hand.

"I told you I'd be here," He reminded her as his gaze turned into a mild glare.

Hinata returned it with one of her own. "Were you always such a…jerk! I had a vivid dream that _you,_ Sasuke Uchiha, killed my _family!_ Don't you think that warrants time apart?"

"I said that I could maybe explain why you had that dream," Sasuke's glare intensified.

"And _I_ said I need time away from you!" Hinata said and mocked his voice.

"I don't have time!" Sasuke yelled back, his chest heaving in rage.

"You're selfish," Hinata whispered in anger as she pretended to end the imaginary conversation on her phone then stormed over back to the café.

Naruto greeted her with his cheeky grin and enthusiastic words but she couldn't find it in herself to smile back.

Ino came back around from the kitchen and was going to complain about Chouji until she spotted the blonde male. A sly grin grew on her face as she eavesdropped on them.

"Hey, you look down," Naruto thought aloud as he noticed the small frown on her face.

"I'm alright now," Hinata answered as she looked out of the window to see that the onyx haired male was gone.

"Hmm…Oh I know! How about I pick you up after your shift so that we can do something to get your mind off of what's bothering you?" He grinned down at the female.

Hinata hesitated before she nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. Naruto beamed in glee as he placed two heavy hands on her shoulders.

"You won't regret this, I swear!"

Hinata nodded again, a small smile cracking up on her face.

"_Yes! It's finally happening! Oh my god I have to call Sakura! Woohoo! Yamanaka power! My ship will never sink bitches!"_

0-0-0

Hinata leaned on her hand as she watched the afternoon roll into effect, the heat finally rising up, making everything very sticky and humid. Her lilac eyes watched the clock in boredom as the day prolonged.

When three o'clock rolled around, Hinata had never been happier. She grabbed her things and waved goodbye to Shikamaru who still had an hour left of his shift for sleeping in the kitchen. Hinata exited the café and was startled by the buzz in her pocket, signaling that someone had texted her.

_Hey Hinata, it's me Naruto. I asked Ino for your number since I've recently gotten a new awesome phone. Anyway, this is my number. Meet me in front of Paradise in like 2 hours? (Ino also told me that you got off at 3) Well see you then ;)_

Hinata flushed at the emoticon and quickly responded that she had received his message and would be ready in time. Her lilac eyes scanned the area, flooding with people and tourists and suddenly images flashed in her mind.

She clutched her pounding head and her eyes fluttered shut in pain. She briefly saw Karin sitting on a porch, her crimson eyes looking far away as she rubbed a hand over her swollen belly.

"…hospital, dear?"

Hinata hesitantly opened her eyes and saw that a small group of people were starting to form a circle around her. She gave a small smile and held up a hand.

"I'm a-alright. Thank you," Hinata said quickly before she started to rush off.

She stopped once again near the entrance of an ally as the images flashed once again. This time she saw Karin pushing a child on a swing, she wore the same clothes. _Ichiro _rang through her ears. Then, the pounding in her ears and head got so loud and it hurt so much, she saw black and swiftly fell down.

0-0-0

"…fucking moron, you know that Hyuuga? I dare you not to fucking wake up," the familiar silky voice cursed at her.

Lilac eyes blinked one, twice, three times before they fully opened and looked up at a glaring Sasuke. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She wasn't familiar with where she was at all.

The door to the bedroom opened up and in poked the head of a young boy with crimson eyes. He looked up into her eyes and then smiled brightly before rushing in.

"You're awake Miss! Mama kept coming in here to check on you, and I thought you'd never wake up. Say, do you want to play with me Miss? I don't have a lot of toys but we can share some if you want," the boy rambled as he sat at the edge of the bed and she noticed that he had a small scar on his forehead.

Hinata just fought the urge to pinch his cute little cheeks.

"Ichi, where did you run off to?" Karin entered the room, her eyes searching before they noticed that Hinata was indeed awake. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience for—"

"Nonsense dear, all you've done is warm my bed. Now how're you feeling? I don't think I have to call the hospital but I can if you need it."

This woman right before her eyes was so different than the woman in her nightmare. Hinata eyed her wearily before she glanced at the swell of the woman's belly. Karin seemed to notice and gave a bright smile.

"I'm almost 7 months in a few days. Little Ichi is going to get a beautiful younger sister," Karin explained with pride.

"Congratulations," Hinata smiled and then tried to get out of the bed but was pushed back down by the young boy.

"Mama says that a patient should never get out of bed so early after waking up," Ichi recited with a narrowed gaze.

Hinata nearly started to laugh at how cute the child was.

"My son is smarter than you and you're older than he is," Sasuke muttered unhappily as he glared at the Hyuuga. Hinata shot a quick unnoticed glare at the male before she held out a hand to the boy.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she introduced herself with a smile.

He looked at her hand for a moment before he hesitantly placed his in hers. "I'm Ichiro Uchiha and I'm ten years old."

Hinata inwardly cooed at the adorable, practiced introduction and nodded at the boy. She looked up at his mother and raised a brow.

"I'm Karin Uzumaki," her crimson eyes, softening as she officially walked inside the room.

Hinata unconsciously tensed and almost tried to scurry away but stopped herself short. Karin seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "Naruto must be furious with me!"

"Naruto? What are you doing with him?" Sasuke asked with a mild glare that she ignored.

"Actually Naruto is on his way here. He called your phone about twenty minutes ago all worried and I told him what happened, so he's coming to get you," Karin corrected with a small smile. "Your boyfriend is really sweet. I asked if he could get a family member to rescue you, but he insisted that he come. He reminds me of my ex-husband."

Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden amount of information and Karin's slightly sad eyes. Karin raised a brow at the expression on the Hyuuga's face and frowned.

"Your ex-husband?" Hinata whispered and glanced at the young boy who suddenly ran out of the room. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"Oh it's not your fault. Ichi and Sasuke, my ex-husband, have never really been close after the accident," Karin explained as she sat in a rocking chair, a hand rubbing her swollen belly.

Hinata swallowed air and chanced a look at Sasuke before she asked, "…What happened?"

"On our way home from a party, we got into a car accident. The driver was so drunk he didn't even realize that _he_ hit _us_, not the other way around. Ichiro was just a year old when it happened. I was barely conscious when the ambulance arrived to rescue us.

I can remember it as if it was clear as day, the prolonging beeping sound of his heart. The paramedics declared him dead and I could feel the tears mixing with the blood on my face. I blacked out and when I awoke, I immediately ran to find him and my son despite the ringing pain throughout my body. A doctor took me to Sasuke first and I cried again at seeing his motionless body.

His brother was there and held me as I cried but then he whispered that Sasuke wasn't dead. He awoke when I had fallen unconscious and the doctors had worked on him for hours before I woke up. Sasuke was alright, just unconscious, and Ichiro was unharmed except for a scar on his forehead. It was a miracle really.

Sasuke suffers amnesia and can't remember the people of his past, including me and Ichiro. He always seemed weary around us after the accident and soon enough he asked for a divorce when Ichiro was around five years old. Now, I'm remarried to a wonderful asshole of a man, who loves me and Ichiro and I'm expecting a young girl. From what I know, Sasuke lives alone and is still single. I'm not really certain right now."

The only thoughts that ran through Hinata's mind were that Sasuke was alive. Lilac eyes turned to meet onyx ones. The doorbell suddenly rang twice.

"Mama someone is at the door! Can you get it; I'm playing with my toys!" Ichiro called to his mother, causing the older woman to chuckle as she rose to answer the door.

Sasuke shrugged and placed a hand on her hair. His hand was cold and heavy.

Hurried footsteps were heard coming from the hallway and in ran Naruto, his blond locks wild and out of place. He looked at her for a moment before he ran toward her and pulled her into a tight embrace. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head pressed against the side of hers.

"Hinata," Naruto choked out, his voice low and hoarse. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "Karin told me that she found you passed out on the ground on the outside of an alley and all I really heard was _passed out on the ground outside of an alley_! I've never been so…"

Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and that was when Hinata noticed that she was crying. She looked away from the sea blue eyes that threatened to drown her and saw Sasuke smiling down at her.

"May…May I have a moment by myself please," Hinata said and locked eyes with the blonde. He seemed confused and slightly hurt but he nodded and stood to close the door behind him.

Hinata stood up on shaky legs and searched Sasuke's face. He looked down at her and raised a brow.

"…You knew," Hinata whispered. Sasuke nodded and was surprised when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke returned the hug and tried not to relish in the fact that he was able to touch her. He was surrounded her aroma of vanilla and a tinge of lavender.

"When did you find out?" Hinata asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

"Right after you yelled at me. My body, I guess, was here dropping off Ichiro. The boy had never run so fast. As soon as I got close to myself, my body started to scream. His head seemed to hurt so damn much, so I backed off and it was almost as if the pain had never existed in the first place."

Naruto knocked on the door three times before he hesitantly opened the door, though he didn't step in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, shall we go?" Hinata asked as she moved across the room and opened the door fully to reveal herself.

Naruto nodded and held out an arm for her to take. Hinata thanked Karin for her services for around three minutes before Naruto had to forcefully pull her away from the woman and the giggling child.

0-0-0

Hinata sat in silence as Naruto drove her home. He hadn't said anything but every five seconds he would glance over at her and stare before he remembered that he was driving. Finally she slid her gaze over to him and waited for him to look at her. Once he did, a blush found its way to his cheeks and chuckled.

"Sorry, I know I'm being weird," Naruto confessed with a sheepish smile.

"What's bothering you?"

"…Karin is a distance cousin. I grew up with her ex-husband and she told me that you had mumbled his name while you were unconscious."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, see…How do you know him?"

"I've seen him around." It wasn't really a lie.

"Does he know that you're in town?"

"Um, I don't think so…Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Can you do a favor for me and avoid him, please? I'm being totally serious Hinata. In fact, so serious I'm going to be walking you home every day after work," Naruto declared as he made a sharp turn.

Hinata smiled at him though her mind was racing with questions about his sudden concern. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and found that he was tense.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Naruto looked over at her and let out a sigh before he reached out to hold her hand. "Thank you."

0-0-0

Hinata didn't even have time to properly get out of the car before Hikari was pulling the young woman into a tight embrace. Hinata looked up in surprise and soon enough returned the bear hug. Hikari placed gentle kisses on her child's head and held the young Hyuuga's face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"You scared the _shit_ out of me! You're so grounded, I don't care that you're an adult!" Hikari screamed, fire burning in her eyes.

"I'm okay," Hinata assured the woman with a small smile, briefly noticing that her father and younger sister hovered in the background.

"Only because that decent woman picked you up and not some crazy pervert!"

"I'm okay," Hinata said with a nod as she held the woman's wrists at bay.

"I thought we'd have to go through Neji all over again," Hikari whispered as she wrapped her arms around her child once again.

"I'm okay," Hinata repeated again as she rubbed her mother's back. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for bringing her home," Hiashi said gratefully and stuck out a hand to Naruto.

"It's the least that I can do," Naruto nodded as they shook hands.

Hanabi stood in place; her large eyes watching silently as her sister come toward her. Hinata smiled at her and when they stood at arm's length apart, held out a hand to the younger girl. Hanabi dove into her older sister's embrace and finally released the sob that she was holding back. Hinata tightly wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and she too let out a small whimper.

Hanabi latched onto her older sister and wouldn't let go. They entered the house after Naruto had left to give the family some privacy.

_We'll have to reschedule our date, Saturday sound good to you?_

Hanabi fell asleep on Hinata's lap as they watched Captain America; Hanabi's favorite movie. Hikari picked the girl up into her arms and carried her to her respective room. Hiashi and Hinata smiled at the woman's unwavering strength even at the age of 46. Hiashi kissed his daughter's forehead one last time before he stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to retire early. Tonight's been eventful and I'm exhausted," Hiashi explained as he stretched a knot out of his back.

"Goodnight father," Hinata said with a small smile, guilt tugging at her heart.

Hiashi looked down at her for a moment before he once again took a seat next to her. "I know that after what happened with Neji things have never been the same. I'm sure you've noticed that his name has become a kind of forbidden word in this household and we always keep his room door closed. I also know how upset you are about this. I just want to explain for a moment. Hikari was the one who took Neji in from my brother's family. Whenever we went over to visit, on the ride home she'd always comment on how sad he had look. When my brother died and his wife couldn't handle the grief, a pregnant Hikari stepped up and adopted him.

"He'd lived with us ever since and Hikari raised him, saying that she wanted to wipe that sad expression off of his face. As he grew up, she thought that she had completed her goal. In her eyes Neji was happy with his life as he lived with you and Hanabi. But when he…when he committed suicide Hikari just shut down. This young child who she had raised so that he would be happy was in reality so horribly upset that he felt there was no other way out but death. You remember not seeing Hikari speak for months, don't you? Neji was her first child without having to give birth. So the reason I don't say his name anymore is for her. I don't want us to forget him, never in any lifetime. I just don't want to cause her pain.

"Today, when you didn't return home from work she called me, her voice frantic and I could practically hear her heartbeat through the phone. I tried to calm her down but then she screamed and ran upstairs to check inside your closet. When she saw that you weren't there she cried for ten minutes."

Hinata looked up at her father and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiashi stood stiff for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around her small form. He felt his shoulder slightly dampen and he smiled down at his daughter.

0-0-0

Hinata awoke to the morning light shining on her face. Her eyes searched the room for her ghostly friend and she turned to see that Naruto sat on the edge of her bed reading a book. She immediately kicked at his side in attempt to hide her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Hinata demand as she nearly fell out of bed, her face flushing.

"Not Naruto, just borrowing his body," the blonde announced, his blue eyes traveled down to her flushing cheeks. "This boy sure makes you squirm."

"Sasuke? What're you doing! Get out of his body," Hinata commanded with puffed out cheeks.

Sasuke smirked before he leaned in close and tilted her chin upwards. Hinata's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she glanced at the male's lips before Sasuke pushed away from her.

"Pervert," he declared as he returned to his book. "I'm borrowing him to go through his contacts."

"…You're reading a book."

"I didn't say I'd do it as soon as I was inside of him."

"You could have asked me to read to you."

Sasuke sighed and placed the book on the nightstand before he jumped on top of her and tickled her sides. Hinata started to laugh and tried to push away his prodding fingers.

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"No, I don't think so. You're going to suffer, Hyuuga."

"But I didn't do anything!"

Hikari entered the room and blinked at the scene before her. A sweet smile formed on her face as she gripped the doorknob, her knuckles turning white and a vein popping up.

"What are you doing, _Naruto?"_

"The Hyuuga deserved to be punished brutally," Sasuke replied back easily as he removed himself from the young woman.

Hikari smacked the male on the side of his head and then pulled him into a hug, a smile adorning her lips. Sasuke frowned but his nose reddened in embarrassment. Hinata looked at the two in confusion.

"She knows who I really am," Sasuke supplied as he fought against the woman's grip.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to smack him around. I've heard the perverted things he has whispered to you during dinner just to get a rise out of you," Hikari smiled at the male, pinching his, for the moment, tanned cheeks. "Now sit down child, I'm going to explain the whole situation to you both."

"Situation?" Hinata said curiously before she remembered that Sasuke stealing people's bodies wasn't suppose to be normal.

"Now, Sasuke tells me that you had a dream about all of us being murdered. Tell me exactly who was in the dream," Hikari demanded as she folded her arms over her chest.

"There was Sasuke, a woman named Karin, and a man named Suigetsu," Hinata recalled, flashes of their predator like smiles briefly crossed her mind.

"Sasuke, do you recognize the names?" Hikari asked, her thumb immediately returning to be bitten.

"Karin was my wife; we had a small baby boy together. Suigetsu was a close friend of mine," Sasuke supplied as he ran a soothing hand through Hinata's hair.

"You're seeing his memories in an altered version as if it is happening to you. Sasuke's parents were brutally murdered when he was a teenager. Do you remember this, dear?" Hikari asked; her word of endearment directed at the male.

Sasuke slowly nodded and ducked his head to look at the floor. Hinata pushed him to lean on her lap and ran a hand through his hair, her lilac eyes shining in sadness.

"I understand how it feels to lose someone," Hinata whispered as she looked down at Naruto's body but could clearly see Sasuke beneath it all. "Before I blacked out, I got an immense pain and saw flashes of Karin pushing Ichiro on a swing and then looking out at the sky as she rubbed her belly. Come to think of it, she was wearing the same clothes she wore when I woke up."

"I visited her yesterday when your daughter banished me from the castle," Sasuke replied and was earned a light smack on his shoulder from said Hyuuga. "I wanted Hinata to meet my son."

"Sasuke, you're not a ghost. You're a fragment of memories, at least I think, and Hinata is your gate. As you two bonded over the months you've known each other, your link grew stronger. You are reminded of your memories and Hinata sees them in her own perspective. Sasuke if you're alive like you tell me, then, well you have to figure out all of your memories and return to your body."

Sasuke nodded and looked up at Hinata. "Think you can handle a few more memories today?"

Hinata smiled down at him as she nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "We're stuck together until I get you back to your body."

"Get use to it," Sasuke said with a smirk as she tried to smother him with a pillow.

"But wait! In my dream, Sasuke used my ring to that I would be able to see him. What would that mean?" Hinata asked with furrowed brows as she held up said ring.

"Sasuke get out of Naruto's body," Hikari demanded as she looked down at the jewelry in her daughter's hand. The Uchiha did as he was told and looked at her in confusion. "Touch the ring."

Sasuke reached a hand out and his finger just barely grazed the surface before he was sucked into it.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you're happy that I didn't kill off the Hyuuga family. It was never in my plan really. How could I possibly leave poor Hinata with no family since Neji's gone as well? I hope this mostly cleared things up. The climax has arrived and I plan to have a lot of Sasuke and Hinata loving in the next chapter. By the end of this chapter they make up and are closer, if you can tell. Well I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you as well my silent readers! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Onyx colored eyes slowly blinked open, irises adjusting to the new light that entered through the windows. Slowly, he leaned up and watched dully as the blanket around him fell to sit on his waist. Laying next to him in a deep slumber was his beautiful wife. Her crimson hair pulled back, revealing her smooth face and sharp cheekbones. He slowly stood up from his bed and carefully made his way to the bathroom._

_He stood in front of the mirror and eyed the reflection looking back at him. There were bags under his eyes from staying up too late trying to finish up a report on a case. His cheeks were a bit thinner than usual but other than that, he looked to be the same. Except he wasn't. Not on this day, at least._

_When he came out of the shower, his hair dripping water onto his shoulder and towel wrapped around his waist, he finally noticed his wife sitting on top of the toilet. He nodded at her in acknowledgment when her crimson eyes pierced into his. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace._

"_Are you going to visit them today?" She asked, knowing that apologizing for his lost would only anger him._

"_I'm going to get flowers for her first. She loved fresh flowers this time of year," Sasuke answered, his hands still at his side._

"_Do you wish for me to go with you?" Karin asked, as she moved away to look him in the eyes, hers glistening with unshed tears._

"_Not this time," Sasuke denied before he pressed a kiss against her forehead and slipped out of her embrace. He was numb to the world as of right now. He wore a formal black suit and white tie. His father loved the simple combination while his mother had claimed that all men looked good in black. He walked toward the door and found Karin waiting at the door with a box in her hand._

"_Its candles; my mother loved the smell and said it would comfort anyone. Get home safe," Karin said as she shoved the box into his hands. "Remember that what happened that day wasn't your fault."_

_Sasuke looked down at the box in his hands and then back at his wife. She was always distant on these days. Never speaking much other; other than asking if he wanted her to be there with him. Her usual twinkling crimson eyes were dull and lacking life._

"_Thank you," He kissed her goodbye then went to buy a bouquet of red and white roses and a bottle of red wine before finally heading to the cemetery._

_0-0-0_

_He walked toward their tombstones, his feet carrying him forward as his mind raced with memories of his parents. He carefully placed the flowers below his mother's name and poured a glass of wine for his father. He stared at the names for a long moment before he lifted his own glass to the air. The words stuck in his throat._

"_I'm back!" his onyx eyes snapped over to the voice and noticed a young girl a few feet away sitting in front of a headstone. "I hope you don't mind but I slept in your bed yesterday and realized it smelt like you. Have you always smelt like trees? You know I love trees."_

_A giant gush of wind hit them both and Sasuke watched as the girl cried in surprise when her one and only flower flew away. The young girl tried to get it back but to no avail, the flower was gone now. Tears filled her eyes but she shut her eyes and turned back to the headstone with a smile._

"_The wind is playing tricks on me. I promise to save enough money to get you a big bouquet next time I bring flowers," she smiled and casually wiped at the stray tear._

_Sasuke looked down at the fourteen flowers he had for his mother then back at the girl. The wind had pushed out two flowers from its holder; one white and one red. He picked them up and slowly walked over to the girl. He cleared his throat loudly and watched as the teenager turned to look at him with wide eyes. Her lilac eyes traveled down to the flowers in his hand and she raised a brow._

"_I saw that yours flew away. You can have these," Sasuke explained and motioned for her to take them._

"_I can't take those. They belong to the person you're visiting," the girl insisted. "Thank you for the offer."_

_Sasuke blinked down at the polite girl who had rejected the flowers. "I think she'd want you to have them."_

_The girl bit her lip in concentration before they turned upwards into a bright grin._

"_If I'm taking the flowers then you're taking this ring in exchange," she said happily as she held out a ring that fit her fingers a little large. "Neji accidently gave me two when I was younger and said that I could give the other one away..."_

_Sasuke gave a small smile as he accepted the ring and placed it safely in his pocket. The girl beamed in happiness._

"_I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm thirteen years old. What's your name?"_

"…_I'm, well," Sasuke struggled, saying his full name reminded him that he was here in this cemetery because his parents had been killed in his presence._

"_It's okay; you don't have to tell me. I understand," Hinata smiled up at him and patted his arm._

"_Hinata, it's time to go. Your mother is waiting at home," a man with the similar eyes called from behind her._

_Hinata looked down at the ground for a moment, her eyes faraway, before she grinned at the headstone. "Well I've got to go Neji. We'll speak again later; don't get too lonely without me okay?" She then turned to face Sasuke. "Thank you for the flowers mister. Hold onto that ring okay?"_

_Sasuke nodded and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at the pile of violet hair pressing into his stomach. _

"_It's okay to still be sad. They won't blame you," Hinata whispered before she released him, a dark blush forming on her face as she ran to her father._

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he covered his eyes as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He faced the headstone engraved with the names of his parents. He could almost see his mother smiling at him as he finally let out, his overdue tears._

_0-0-0_

_A fifteen year old Hinata sat with her mother drinking tea as they watched the news for a moment. Their daily show was coming on in ten minutes. She was entranced in her book as her mother stared intently at the television._

"_Today at the main intersection of Konoha, two cars collided together. There were two people severely injured and one death. It is said from witnesses that the accident was caused by a car speeding over the limit and failing to stop at a red light. Sources are telling me that there was a woman with a baby on board. As you can see here, it is a miracle that both came out with their lives. The paramedics identify the deceased as Sasuke Uchiha. We'll get back to you when there is more information. Back to you Jerry."_

"_Thank you Tommy. We have also been informed that in the deceased's pocket was a small ring with the initials H.H on it. We think that he was going to give it to his wife when they got to their destination. Tragic story indeed."_

"_Hey, look the show—mother are you alright?" Hinata asked with concern at the horrified look on Hikari's face._

"_No…No I'm fine. I just need to call someone. Start…Start without me Hinata," Hikari said in a daze as she ran out of the room, house phone in hand._

_0-0-0_

_Hinata hid from her younger sister and tried to muffle her laughter as Hanabi searched for her. She took a step backward and accidently tripped over slightly higher piece of sidewalk. She expected to fall but instead was able to stop in midair. She was pushed forward and when she turned around, saw that no one was there._

_She raised a brow in confusion but brushed it off. It was probably just her imagination._

_0-0-0_

_Hinata flinched away as her father glared at her. She had only said his name and she was earned such a look. Lilac eyes traveled to the photograph that had been placed to face down. She blinked away unshed tears and smiled as she changed the subject, continuing to eat her delicious dinner._

"_Hanabi, I hear you got first place in a race," Hinata announced with a small smile. Hanabi grinned and went on to show off her 1__st__ place badge._

_Hinata nodded along to the story and mentally spoke to her cousin. _I bet you're proud of her.

_She turned to look at the photograph and was surprised to see that it was standing up straight, Neji's small smirk staring the camera in the face. Hinata smiled as she felt a small gush of wind run through her hair._

_0-0-0_

_The 17 year old looked down at Neji's grave that she had attached a balloon to, and tried to smile but as she struggled, the tears came along with it. Lilac eyes closed shut in an attempt to stop crying but she couldn't. The tears fell down without her permission and she quickly covered her face._

"_H-H-Happy B-Birthday," Hinata whispered as held back her hiccups. "I m-miss you so mu-much."_

_She stared down at the headstone and held out a soft hand to touch the oddly cold stone. She smiled down at the name as she ran a hand over it and closed her eyes for a moment. She thought of all the times that he had caused her laugh and the times that she saw him smile._

_Hinata opened her eyes and saw that two red and white roses sat underneath Neji's name. The breath caught in her throat as she looked around to try and see who had placed the flower there. No one was around._

_0-0-0_

_Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. Her red cap and gown hung over a white dress with red butterflies toward the edge. She placed the last of the pins in her hair and put on her favorite infinity necklace. Lilac eyes traveled around her jewelry box for the ring Neji gave her and was surprised to not see it there. She looked on the floor and could feel her breath quicken. She needed that ring with her._

_She checked on her bed, in her nightstand, in her book bag and once again in her jewelry box. Frustrated tears threatened to fall as she patted her cheeks to make her concentrate. She ran a hand over her eyes and noticed said ring on top of her graduation speech._

_Hinata chuckled at herself for becoming so worked up as she placed the ring in its usual place. She glanced at the mirror again and caught sight of a male with familiar jet black hair behind her, smiling at her. She quickly turned around and saw no one was in sight. Hinata sighed in relief as she once again pated her cheeks. Blaming what she saw on her nerves, she made her way downstairs where her parents and younger sister sat waiting for her._

_0-0-0_

_Hanabi smiled up at her older sister and watched as Hinata told her stories of the new experiences in college. Her lilac eyes lit up as she spoke and then she suddenly slipped into a sad smile as she looked up at the blue sky. Hanabi touched her hand and felt the cold push of the ring underneath her hand._

_She'd heard that Neji had given it to Hinata when she was younger and after he died she was never seen without it, even after all this time. Hinata smiled at her and excused herself for some air. Hanabi watched as her older sister walked away and swore that she saw the figure of another person walking beside her._

_Hanabi played it off as being tired, it was nearing around midnight. They'd spoken for hours upon Hinata's return. She seemed happier now than when she left._

_0-0-0_

_Sasuke watched as a woman with long violet hair entered the Paradise Café, a bright smile plastered on her face. He raised a brow at the sudden urge to follow her inside. The Uchiha carefully walked behind her and was surprised when he saw her being tightly embraced by a blonde male. A surge of annoyance filled his features as he watched on._

"_I still can't believe that we're going to be working together! I'm so happy! Have you told Sakura and Ino yet? I bet they're going to be as happy as I am. We missed you Hinata," the blonde babbled with excitement and took no notice to the girl's slowly reddening face._

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of her name. It sounded so familiar. He stared at the young woman's face for a moment and was suddenly reminded of red and white roses. He raised a brow at the sudden information but shrugged it off as random information as he exited the café._

0-0-0

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Neji standing in front of him. The male tilted his head, almost as if questioning why _Sasuke _was here.

"Welcome back," Neji said instead and held out a hand to the Uchiha. Sasuke gratefully took it and noticed that he was back in the abandoned house.

"Thanks," he grunted. "We're here again?"

"Scenery is up to you. I don't choose it," Neji reminded as he gave a small shrug. "Try changing it."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as he thought of another place. When he opened them again he was in the cemetery where he had first met Hinata. Neji looked down at the grave he stood in front of and smiled.

"I haven't been here in years," the blonde said and bent down to crouch in front of the headstone.

Sasuke raised a brow and then it all clicked together. This Neji that stood in front of him was also Hinata's cousin Neji. Sasuke watched as the male placed a hand on the name engraved on the stone and sighed.

"You were okay with me following around your cousin for 9 years?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"I think that you kept coming back every three years so that you could try to move on but you couldn't because you're attached to her. The ring I gave her holds more memories to you than it does for me," Neji answered with a smile and he shrugged. "She's your gate."

"The Hyuuga's mother really knew what she was talking about then," Sasuke smirked as the scenery before them crumbled into the field of now all sealed doors.

"You've obtained all the memories that were locked away. You can move on now," Neji announced, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"So I'll return to my living body with all of my memories," Sasuke stated. "What about the memories I shared with Hinata while I was with her, like when she ignored me because I yelled at her?"

"Very nice choice of example…I'm not the one to ask. I actually do not know the answer to what happens after you return. You will just have to take a chance," Neji said and placed a hand on the male's shoulder. "Give hope a chance."

0-0-0

Sasuke was suddenly in Hinata's room and it was night time. The beautiful white moon shined brightly and a small breeze entered through the window. He smiled to himself as he thought of the young woman that he watched over for years.

The door opened and in walked the young Hyuuga as she dried her wet hair. Her body was covered by a white robe and she seemed distracted until she finally noticed him. Hinata dropped the towel in his hands and ran to wrap her arms around his neck.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and buried her face in his neck. Sasuke could feel the heat radiate from her body and he suppressed a perverted comment to ruin the mood. She wasn't crying but her shivering body meant that she was holding back the tears. He placed a gentle hand on her back and smiled when she finally released the waterworks.

"Y-You…You were a-always t-there just w-watching over m-me!" Hinata stated the obvious as she tighten her grip around him. "You gave me Neji's roses…"

"And you gave a ring. Were you trying to propose Hyuuga?" Sasuke joked but then placed his forehead on her shoulder. "You kept me here."

Hinata was quiet for a moment before she pulled away and stared him in the face. Sasuke looked down at her face, stained with tears and red button nose. He'd never found her more beautiful than right now with her lilac eyes shining brightly, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open in thought.

Sasuke smiled and wiped away a stray tear, his thumb caressing below her eyes. Hinata's cheeks burned a darker shade of red and she then placed her hand on his cheeks before her eyes fluttered close. Sasuke's eyes widened for a quick moment before he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips.

Hinata smiled at him before she promptly fainted, her cheeks still tinted a bright beet red. Sasuke smirked and watched in amusement as Hanabi came running in and rolled her eyes upon seeing her sister on the floor.

"I swear, Hinata, one of these days I'm just going to leave you on the floor," Hanabi complained though her eyes softened with fondness as she helped her sister into her bed. "Sleep well sister."

Sasuke stood next to the unconscious Hyuuga and pushed the hair out of her face. He smiled to himself and forced his hand to move from her face.

"May we meet again Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke whispered to the air and slowly closed his eyes.

He thought of his human body and forced himself to think of where _he _could be. When he opened his eyes he saw his human form asleep in his bed. The male's face contorted in pain and Sasuke touched his arm before the male could start to scream. His body was sucked inside and he could only think of his farewell to a certain Hyuuga. He really wished that he would be able to see her again. With his memories back, it's hard to not see her in his life anymore.

**That's the end of this chapter folks! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because you can kind of see the attachment Sasuke has toward Hinata. Don't worry this isn't the end yet, I'm planning to end the story at around chapter ten. Thank you for reading so far and thanks for all the reviews I got. I really appreciate it. See you next time gorgeous!**


	8. Chapter 8

The stars were a bright contrast against the dark night sky and in the middle of it all was a large full moon. Its shape is not a perfect circle, the edges bumpy and sharp. Hinata looked up at the sky and placed herself fully in the quiet nature around her. She had taken Neji's car out the garage, something no one's done since he died, and traveled north toward the preserve.

On the way she stopped three times to cry, the tears blocking her vision and her voice was hoarse from her sobs. Her hair was wet with her sweat and she refused to open the windows; inwardly thanking that Neji had his windows tinted. She cried about Neji, her fear of abandonment and most of all Sasuke. She shut off her phone after sending a message to her friends and family about her whereabouts.

Now, she looked up at the sky and found that she couldn't cry anymore. Her heart hurt and she wanted to do anything in order for it to stop, but she knew that it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed. She saw both of the people she missed dearly in this night sky. Sasuke's dark eyes and hair as the night itself and Neji's bright eyes shining as the stars. She tore her gaze away from the scene as she pulled her knees against her chest. Around her were tall trees that seemed to stretch up into the sky itself and little patches of grass that tried to grow.

Hinata felt the cool air wash over her face and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Her eyes slightly red and still puffy from all the tears she shed on her way here. She'd been here for two hours, just sitting and watching the scenery around her. She stood up and took a deep breath. The fresh air filling her lungs and making her eyes sting just a bit.

As she made her way back to her car, she replayed the memories that Sasuke left with her. No tears struck her eyes, but by God did she wish to cry. She was exhausted and needed a nap but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her dreams were haunted with his face and voice. Sometimes, she dreamt of a peaceful dream with Neji. They'd sit together in an abandoned building while the rain pelted the windows outside, and he'd share stories of his travels as a ghost. Then when the dream was nearing an end, he'd embrace her tightly and whisper how much he loved and missed her. Then she'd wake up with tears staining her eyes and sweat soaking her body.

Hikari had tried to get the young Hyuuga to open up but Hinata refused to. She didn't want to burden her parents with something as silly as missing someone who she wasn't suppose to know in the first place. Hinata looked up at the street signs as she drove down Kurama Avenue. A sudden burst of hatred filled her body. She hated the man who was so unbelievably drunk that he hadn't known he caused serious damage to a person's family. She hated him for making Sasuke lose his memories. Without that awful man she wouldn't have met Sasuke and therefore wouldn't be feeling this sense of loss and loneliness that plagued her at the moment.

"Thank God you're home Hinata!" Hikari exclaimed as she threw her hands around the young woman. "Your father was worried sick."

Meanwhile, said man sat in his rocking chair reading a newspaper while he sipped on some tea. "Welcome home. Leftovers are in the fridge if you're hungry."

Hinata smiled at her father's simple antics while Hikari removed her slipper and threw it at him, screaming that he was an uncaring jerk.

"C'mon baby, let me get you something to eat, you're probably starving," Hikari cooed as she tried to usher the girl into the kitchen.

In truth, Hinata was hungry, the hour drive up to the preserve and the two hours she sat down staring into space really worked on her stomach, but she didn't want to have to subject herself to the pitying looks Hikari was giving her.

"I'm all right mother. I'll just go to bed now. Goodnight mother, father," Hinata gave a small forced smile before she carefully walked to her bedroom. She caught sight of her mother's hurt look but reminded herself that keeping them at a distance was better.

Hinata looked up at the moon through her window and wondered whether Sasuke was happy with his new life.

0-0-0

Sasuke looked up at the moon and glared. For two whole weeks he's been subject to tests and people congratulating him on gaining his memory back. His eye twitched at being a charity case. He is an Uchiha for Christ's sake! Uchiha's weren't subjected to this kind of treatment. He cursed his damn accident to cause him the temporary memory loss.

He lost his wife due to his 'change in character after the accident' and along with her went his child. His only child, Ichiro. The boy was a perfect mixture of his parents. Carrying the traditional Uchiha hair and jaw lines, he took his mother's crimson eyes and nose. Sasuke smiled to himself upon thinking of the child. Though he had distanced himself from his ex-wife, the boy and he were still close. Ichiro looked up at him as if he held the answers to life in his hands.

"You have got to stop glaring at the sky like that. One day, it's gonna get pissed and make an asteroid hit your pretty old house," Naruto complained as he stretched in his seat.

"Preferably with you inside," Sasuke jabbed with a monotone voice.

"You wound me Uchiha. Here, I thought we were friends," Naruto said in mock pain as he clutched his heart.

"You're annoying. Did you finish looking up the recipe for that girl you like?" Sasuke sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

He and the Uzumaki had been friends nearing ten years now. When he'd been in the hospital the boy was also there since his godmother, who was his caretaker, worked there. He'd come visit Sasuke and talk nonstop about all of the things he'd seen and his dreams about the future. He'd wanted to be a hero like in the books he read.

"I don't like her dumbass! Sakura is the only girl for me!" Naruto exclaimed but a hint of pain flashed across his face for a moment.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged and sat across the blonde. His eyes traveled to the moon once again.

"You still looking for her?" Naruto asked as he also turned to look up at the bright orb.

"I've got my memories now, why would I need to?" Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You tell me," Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes, the light making them bright.

"She's the only thing I don't remember."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"Maybe it's not."

"You're obsessed with a vision girl that you think you know. What if she doesn't exist? Then what?"

"I know that she's real," Sasuke glared and pulled out the silver band from his pocket. The branded H.H. in the middle, shining against the light. "She's out there."

Naruto looked at the ring and sucked his teeth. "You're fucking annoying."

Sasuke smirked and held out a fist. Naruto glanced at it and pounded it with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to get my ass home before Tsunade tries to castrate me."

"I'm surprised she's still up and kicking."

"Frankly so am I. She hides her age well though," Naruto grinned and lifted a hand. "See you tomorrow."

Sasuke watched the male leave and turned his sights back on the moon. She was out there, he knew she was. He'd just look harder.

0-0-0

Hinata snapped out of her daydream when a customer entered. She greeted the young woman with a smile and giggled when her daughter waved at Hinata. Her big brown eyes grew in size when Hinata waved back. She seated the two young woman in a booth and was surprised when Naruto came up behind her.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you," He said happily before he noticed that she was dealing with a customer. "Ah, forgive me."

"It's no problem dear. I remember being like that with Hana's father," the young mother smiled at her daughter. "Go on and surprise your girlfriend."

Hinata was about to protest against the woman's assumptions but she was pulled away by the hyperactive blonde. He dragged her into the kitchen, past a curious Ino and Sakura and presented to her a sloppy looking piece of cinnamon coffee cake.

"Ta Da!" Naruto said happily along with jazz hands. "I know how much you love things involving cinnamon.

Hinata stared down at the little piece of dessert and her eyes filled with tears. Memories of laughter and split batter as she danced around with her cousin filled her thoughts. She continued to stare at the dessert and let a tear fall from her eye.

"What? No! Hinata you're not suppose to be crying! Jesus, I thought this would make you happy! God, I'm sorry. Look I'll just throw it away and-"

Naruto stopped in mid ramble and watched in shock as Hinata took a bite of the dessert, a delighted smile on her face. She greedily scooped up another and her smile grew in size. Naruto's face also split into a grin as he watched her happily eat the hurried gift.

"Is it any good?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile. Almost as if the spell had been broken, Hinata stopped her hurried eating and looked down treat again, a lost look filled her eyes.

"Thank you," the young Hyuuga whispered. She smiled at him and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto's face turned a bright red and he chuckled nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's no problem. I just want you to be happy," He shrugged and scratched the place where she kissed.

Hinata smiled and held his hand between both of hers. "Thank you for this."

Naruto's cheeks turned a small shade darker and he turned to face away from her. Hinata released him after a moment of silence and awkward smiling then returned to the dessert. She scooped up a spoon and held it up to his face.

"Have you tried it?" Hinata asked with a slight tilt to her head. Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him.

"I did better than I expected," the blonde said sheepishly around the food in his mouth. Hinata smiled and was surprised by the excited laughter behind her. They both turned to see Ino and Sakura smiling with knowing looks on their faces.

0-0-0

A knock on his office door, had Sasuke stop himself from typing. His dark eyes traveled to the door and raised a brow. He wasn't expecting anyone to come in today.

"Come in," He answered and he prepared himself to see his partner, a man named Juugo, standing there.

He was correct in his assumptions but he wasn't prepared for the look of sincere pain on his face. Sasuke stood up immediately and made his way over to the male. Juugo ran a hand through his hair and quickly glanced at the Uchiha once more. Sasuke had only seen him like this once before.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, his voice nothing but a whisper.

"It was Ebisu...And Hayate is in serious condition," Juugo answered as he used the door for support.

Sasuke looked down at the floor and tightened his hands into a tight ball. His eyes didn't leave the floor as he remembered that he had been specifically assigned to the case but was taken off because he had suddenly regained his memories. He cursed everyone in his mind.

"Perp got away?" Sasuke forced himself to ask.

"No, Ebisu killed both himself and the perp...Sasuke I…" Juugo trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair again. His nearly crimson eyes watering just a bit.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore in anger as he punched the door. Juugo looked down at his feet and bit his lip.

"Captain went to go tell his family ten minutes ago. He wants you to fill in until he comes back," Juugo explained as he tried to keep himself together.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand over his face before he nodded once again. He placed a hand on Juugo's shoulder and tightened.

"We're not going to have any cases today if I'm in charge. Go home," Sasuke ordered as he opened the door to see the office full of nearly crying women and men.

"Everyone, I'm captain for the day. If you have anything Jiraiya was supposed to sign, hand it over," Sasuke announced before he made his way to head's office. He looked out the window and allowed himself to a drink that Jiraiya had hidden away. This was going to be a long night.

0-0-0

Hinata entered her home to see her younger sister and parents sitting in the living room waiting for her arrival. Hikari was the first to stand as she tried to beckon the young woman to enter. Hinata raised a brow as she took in all of their expressions.

"Has something happened?" She asked quickly, fearing the answer.

"No nothing is wrong,-"

"No, screw that. Yes there is something wrong," Hanabi interrupted their mother. "You've been depressed and distant. The real question is what happened _to you_."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at her younger sister's outburst. Hikari looked at her as if she was expecting some kind of answer. Hiashi sat in his chair with his white eyes piercing hers. They all wanted an answer.

"A friend of mine...moved away," Hinata answered as she turned away from their prying eyes. She'd never felt more claustrophobic than she did now. Her heart pounded against her chest and her head felt light. She could see him smirking at her as she tried to catch up to him._ I miss you so much._

Hinata opened her eyes to see Hanabi sitting in front of her saying words she couldn't catch.

"Listen...and...count...beat...my...heartbeat," Hanabi seemed to realized that her words were futile and grabbed her Hinata's hand and pressed it to her heart. "Count."

Hinata understood then and counted the girl's heartbeat.

_One, two, three._

Her eyes traveled to her sister's eyes and noticed the fear that swam in them.

_Eight, Nine, Ten._

Hanabi smiled for her sake but kept her hand around Hinata's.

_Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen._

Hinata calmed down as she reach twenty three and Hanabi sighed in relief as she released her sister's hand. She looked up at her parents and noticed that her father had kept a light hand on her back the entire time.

"You had a panic attack," Hanabi explained as she eyed the young woman wearily. "You've never gotten them before."

"No, she use to get them after Neji…" Hikari trailed off, the pain still fresh even after all these years. Hinata sighed at the memory.

"Who died Hinata?" Hanabi asked with calculating eyes.

"Hanabi!" Hikari scolded with a stern look on her face.

"No, she has to talk about it. It's obvious that those incompetent best friends of yours, Kiba and Shino, haven't even noticed that you're upset. I haven't seen you with them in weeks actually and you only have panic attacks when someone close to you dies."

"He didn't die. He moved on," Hinata corrected as she stood up and silently made her way back to the front door. "Please don't wait up for me. I'll be staying at Ino's tonight."

Hikari called out for her daughter, but Hinata was already gone down the street. Hiashi touched his wife's shoulder as they watched their eldest run away from them.

"Maybe it's Neji that she misses," Hanabi supplied as she gathered the bag Hinata left behind.

"I don't think so. When she misses him she visits his grave," Hiashi answered with a frown.

"I didn't know that he meant so much to her," Hikari whispered before she threw on her shoes and quickly chased after her eldest; leaving a confused husband and daughter behind.

0-0-0

The young Uchiha placed the flowers down on his mother's grave first then on his father's. He squatted down and ran a hand over their names. The familiar feel of hard, cold stone reminded him of the reason he was here in the first place.

"I've regained my memories," Sasuke started off. "I went to Ebisu's funeral today. His wife couldn't stop crying and she kept asking why, as if someone had an answer.

"If you see him around over there, tell him that I'm proud. Hell, he'd probably laugh and say that I was a kid trying to be big man on the force."

Sasuke let a tear escape from his eyes and leaned his head on his fist. "Damnit Ebisu, you fucking moron, why'd you have to go and die?"

A drip of rain fell onto the ground next to him.

0-0-0

Hinata didn't realize it was raining until her hair was soaked and her clothes hung close to her body. After she lost her mother, she had ran to the fountain where she decided to help Sasuke and her tears mixed in with the rain. She stood there looking at the fountain for what seemed like decades. Her chest heaved in sorrow and she longed to scream out all of her pain and frustration. She shouldn't be this hurt over someone she barely knew.

"Hinata?" she turned around to see Ino standing under a yellow umbrella with a raised brow. "Oh my god. C'mere, what are you doing out in this rain?"

The young Hyuuga shook her head. "Leave me here."

"You'll get sick if you don't get out of those clothes," Ino reminded her as she tried to get near the young woman.

"Please...Leave me here," Hinata begged as she turned to the fountain once again.

Ino said nothing as she made her way over to the female and covered her from the pouring rain with her umbrella. Hinata glanced at the blonde and noticed that she was too was looking forward.

"When I was younger, Shikamaru and I use to come here and throw quarters inside. I thought that if the coin was larger, then there was a higher possibility of my wish coming true," Ino said with a smile at the memory. "What do you remember from here?"

Hinata looked forward as she thought of the person that she met here. "I agreed to help a friend here."

"You're a good person," Ino said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've never denied any of us help, even when it's a lot of pressure on you. Like when Naruto asked you to cover his shift."

"Those were happier times," Hinata whispered as she looked down at her soaked feet.

"I bet they were," Ino agreed. "Will you come back to my house to dry off?"

Hinata gave one last look at the fountain and allowed herself to be dragged over to the young woman's home.

0-0-0

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, eyes void of any emotion. Dark circles formed below his eyes from lack of sleep. He had seemed to develop a bit of insomnia. All he could think about was the girl who plagued his dreams. He could faintly hear her laughter and he swore she whispered his name. He didn't know what she looked like but he could identify her laughter from the loudest room. He needed to find this girl before he went insane. It's already been a month since he gained his memories once again.

His head pounded against his skull and all he longed for was peace and quiet. Karin came marching into the room with a frown and threw a pillow at him.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Karin accused as she prepared to throw another pillow at him.

"I am listening. You're being annoying by telling me things that I already know," Sasuke droned as he kept his gaze on the white ceiling.

"Would you want Ichiro to see you like this? Laying around in bed because you can't seem to remember an imaginary girl. You should be fucking grateful you remember anything at all!" Karin seethed as she threw the pillow at his face. "Get off your ass and get a hobby. You look like a lost puppy after you finish working."

"Karin, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up," Sasuke answered as he glared at her. "If I wish to lay in my bed for one fucking day let me. I'm not like you, who's always awake at the crack of dawn preparing for the day."

Crimson eyes flared in anger as she stalked over to the side of the bed. "Listen here Uchiha, you're going to get your ass out of bed and come with me. I'm sick of your shit."

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand over his face as he got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. He'd do anything to get the woman to finally shut up. Karin nodded her approval as she watched him walk into the bathroom.

The water cascaded down his body as he cleaned himself. He heard the door click open and he sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"I don't think Suigetsu would approve of you being in here," Sasuke called to the woman.

"Oh shut up, we made Ichiro. I've already seen you," Karin dismissed him, causing a small smirk to appear on the male's face. "Besides, I need to pee."

"How do you know I'm not getting off at the sound of you peeing? I could have gone off the deep end after we split," Sasuke shrugged as he washed his face.

"You're so fucking weird, Uchiha. I hope Ichiro doesn't grow up with your traits," Karin sucked her teeth as she finished her businesses and exited from the room.

Karin had demanded that they walk to wherever she was dragging him._ Sasuke, you need air and sunlight. You're pale in the middle of summer._

He hated to admit it, but the sun did feel good on his skin. There was a hot breeze that smacked their faces but it felt good to stretch his legs for a bit. Almost as if Karin read his mind, she gave him a knowing look full of smugness.

"Ichiro was so happy to spend time with Itachi today," she commented instead.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Itachi loves kids," Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey, c'mon turn down this street," Karin smiled as they turned on Kurama avenue.

"Why are you taking me here?" Sasuke demanded as he tried to break away from her hold on his arm.

"You haven't been here since the accident. You're going. Now."

Sasuke briefly wondered what made him want to marry this pushy woman.

0-0-0

Hinata eyed the new flavored donuts that Chouji had made this morning. Before the man had set them up for buying, he asked for her opinion on the taste. They were utterly delicious. Ino tried to steal one for herself but Chouji had thrown a spoon at her for trying. Hinata wanted one so badly.

"Alright, how about I just buy one off of you Chouji? That way Ino and Hinata can stop looking like someone took away their favorite sweater and the cafe still earns money," Kiba asked as he pulled out his wallet.

Lately the brunette was spending more time at the cafe with Hinata. He claimed it was to make up for lost time, but she suspected it had something to do with how Hanabi had called all of her friends and called them horrible human beings for not knowing when someone was sad.

Chouji came out of the kitchen and held out his hand. "Three dollars then."

"What!? The price says 1!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why would you buy only one donut for three people," Chouji asked with a sigh.

"Three people?"

"I know you're going to want a piece as well. Just cork up the three dollars and I'll give you the donuts."

"Fine," Kiba grumbled as he held out the money. As soon as the donuts were out, Hinata and Ino quickly grabbed theirs in bliss.

"Oh my god, this is heaven," Ino groaned in happiness.

"Thank you Kiba," Hinata smiled as she happily at treat.

"If someone comes in, I call not it for attending to their needs," Ino quickly called out.

"Not it!" Naruto called from across the room. "I'm taking a break in like five minutes."

Hinata sighed as she was left with customer duty. The bells chimed just as she was going to bite down into her donut. She walked to the front and planted a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon," Hinata quickly bowed and looked up to see Karin Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha standing before her. She looked between the two and felt her heart pound against her chest.

_Sasuke is standing front of me._

Recognition flashed across Karin's face as she realized who she was speaking to. "Ah! Hinata right? It's good to see you again. How are you doing dear? I didn't know you worked here with Naruto."

Hinata barely heard anything that she said. Tears filled in her eyes as she stared up at the uninterested male.

_Sasuke is standing in front of me._

"I know he's quite the handsome man, right? But trust me, he's just a grump. This is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Hinata interrupted as a tear was finally able to escape and fell down on her cheek.

He looked down at the girl and raised a brow. "Why are you crying Hyuuga?"

Hinata's heart swell in happiness. He knew who she was. _You remember me._

0-0-0

Sasuke watched as the young woman suddenly beamed in joy. The girl named Hinata smiled as she wiped at the stray tear before she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"I thought you'd moved on," she whispered. "I was so scared."

Sasuke pushed away from her and looked at her in bewilderment. He hated clingy fan girls.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me," Sasuke claimed as he tried to squash any hope she had left of him reciprocating her affection. The girl's face fell in seconds as she realized what he had said.

"But you...You called me H-Hyuuga," Hinata tried as the tears formed in her eyes again, this time hurt and pain swam there.

"All Hyuugas have the same eye trait. Everyone knows that," Sasuke shrugged as he turned to look at Karin. "Can we go? I'm not in the mood for sweets."

Hinata sniffled a few times before the tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall and she was quickly shielded by a rather furious Naruto. He glared at Sasuke and puffed out his chest.

Karin watched the girl with curiosity and then her eyes widened. "...Oh my god."

Kiba whistled for Akamaru to get up before he too stood in front of the Hyuuga. He didn't seem to understand what was going on but he didn't look like he wanted the girl hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded as his bright eyes locked onto Sasuke's.

"Karin wanted something sweet and dragged me here. So this is where you work," Sasuke answered with a small smirk. "I don't know why you were so embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed, I wanted privacy."

"Privacy?" Sasuke stood confused for a moment before he was dragged out of the store by his ex-wife.

"Ah, I'm so sorry for the disruption. I had no idea he'd make the girl cry and cause such tension. I'll be back tomorrow without this grump. Have a good day," Karin smiled before she quickly forced them both to exit the cafe.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded as he ripped his arm away from her grip.

"Remember that imaginary girl?" he nodded, confused as to what the girl had to do with anything. "She may not be so imaginary. I think that Hyuuga you just made cry is her."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to enter the cafe again but was stopped by Karin's heavy hand on his arm, pulling him away.

"We're going home Sasuke. You've clearly made the girl fucking cry," Karin hissed in annoyance as she dragged the male back home.

"How do you know Karin?" Sasuke demanded once they entered his home; his eyes wild at the possibility of this Hyuuga being the girl that he was searching for.

"When we were still together, while you were sleeping you once whispered about lilacs and a toy ring. I thought you were just whispering weird shit in your dream but...Hinata has lilac eyes and the same ring that you always carry," Karin explained as she sat down on the velvet couch.

Sasuke placed a hand on his head and nearly exploded at all the thoughts that flooded his head at the moment.

"Why didn't you let me check?!"

"Because-"

"Karin, the girl is real! She obviously remembers me for some reason!"

"I know-"

"The girl is _fucking real _Karin! She's a Hyuuga with lilac eyes and...Shit...I need to hear her laugh."

"What? Sasuke what the fuck?"

"I need to hear her laugh," Sasuke pressed as he stood up from his seat and made his way for the door.

"Sasuke! You moron!"

**Hello beautiful! I haven't heard from you guys in a few months and the reason shall be found on page. Trust me my readers, I cried over my laptop. But here is the latest chapter of Insanity! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I cried over rewriting it. Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read. I greatly appreciate all of you lovely people. Thank you and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata slowly looked up at the sky and carefully watched as two birds danced around each other before flying off together. She briefly felt the hand on her back and realized that she had stopped walking. Naruto stood beside her and studied her face with concerned bright blue eyes.

"Don't want to go home yet?" he asked and didn't seem to notice or care that they were stopping the flow of people walking.

Hinata shook her head. She would only be reminded that she met the real Sasuke maybe ten minutes ago and he didn't remember anything about her. Her heart clenched as she reminded herself.

"Hey, hey. Listen I don't have to take you back. We can just sit back and relax if you want," Naruto tried to reassure the young woman as he placed his free hand on her cheek. "I'll take your mind off of whatever it is, alright?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she carefully met his gaze. She tapped his wrist when he didn't seem to remember that he was caressing her face. He raised a brow in confusion and for a heartbeat didn't understand until his face blew up in flames. He quickly removed his hands away from her and took a step back.

"Sorry, I didn't...I was...Fuck, I'll shut up now," Naruto said with a sigh as he ran a hand down his face.

Hinata shook her head and hesitantly reached out her hand to squeeze his forearm. "Keep talking, please. It helps me relax."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened just a sliver; almost as if he wanted to say something but lost the thought. His expression continued on for a moment more before the male shook his head and replaced it with a grin.

"Alright...Yeah, okay, no problem. I'll act normally then," Naruto announced as he suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her forward. "Don't want you to run away from me."

Hinata noticed the way the male kept looking back at her, as if she wouldn't be there if he didn't check. She glanced at their entwined hands and as they quickly turned the corner, she tightened her grip. The least she could do was calm whatever fear he had. She studied his face and noticed the small private smile from the corner of his face.

The young Hyuuga turned her attention back on the sky and placed her trust in Naruto that he wouldn't let her fall. She searched for any life in the blue sky and white clouds and nearly smiled when she noticed the birds once again fluttering in the sky.

"We're here," Naruto said suddenly, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

He presented the area behind him with a 'ta-da' motion. Hinata tried to connect any dots together but came up empty.

"Today is a beautiful day! Would you care to join me in picnic?" Naruto asked with a grin as he held out a hand to her.

Hinata nodded and high fived him before she entered the supermarket first. Naruto sighed at her lack of response but quickly returned to his chipper self. He held the basket for her and watched carefully as Hinata walked down each aisle, picking up watched she deemed essential. Sometimes she looked back to him with a raised brow but she never voiced her question, only making specific facial expressions to get by without talking. For a moment, Naruto missed her sweet voice. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought, and turned to see that Hinata was staring down at package of soup, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Hey, think we could quickly stop by the bookstore before setting up?" Naruto asked quickly as he gently pulled the soup from her grasp. Hinata nodded but raised a brow at his request. "I know you're a big bookworm, so I'll buy you some books that you can read on this picnic."

Hinata was already shaking her head by the time he said the word 'buy' but Naruto ignored it. He placed his hand over his ear as he looked around.

"I guess I have no objections. Let's go," Naruto grinned as he dragged her to the cashier.

0-0-0

Sasuke entered the cafe, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He quickly looked around and tried to spot the petite Hyuuga that stood before him moments ago. His view was suddenly blocked by a blonde female with raging blue eyes. He was immediately reminded of Naruto.

"Excuse me-"

"-You are the third person to make cute little Hinata cry. The first was Naruto and Sakura handled him and you don't want to know what I did to Hidan," Ino hissed as she pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha. "My baby is going to be avenged."

"Your _baby_?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. This girl barely looked 25.

"Why I oughta-"

"Please excuse Ino's behavior, she is very close to her friend Hinata. Now what can I do for you?" Shikamaru interrupted with a nod as he held a hand over Ino's mouth.

"I'm looking for the girl named Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke said with a shrug and internally winced when he noticed the blonde's aggressive response. A larger male from the kitchen had to come and carry her away, all the while she mumbled profanities to the Uchiha.

"She's not here," Shikamaru answered easily.

"Where can I find her?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Can't tell you," Shikamaru said with a shrug and a yawn though his eyes pierced into the Uchiha's. "Wouldn't recommend asking around here. You've pissed off quite the number of people."

Sasuke held in a sigh as he finally noticed the amount of glares he was receiving, even from a giant dog.

0-0-0

Hinata looked around the vast amount of books and nearly smiled at the knowledge that surrounded her. Naruto was violently shushed by the librarian when he accidently tipped over a small stack of books.

"Sorry," He tried to apologize but was only shushed more by other people. "See, this is why I don't go to libraries. Online reading for me is the only way to survive."

A young boy glared at him and he looked down at the boy with a roll of his eyes.

"Go back to your coloring, twerp," Naruto hissed as the boy stomped away.

Hinata shook her head in fondness as she stood in front of him. He continued to sulk for a moment but stopped short when Hinata reached out to ruffle his hair.

"You're different than before," Naruto mentioned quietly as his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

The young Hyuuga raised a brow as she tilted her head to the side, her expression one of confusion. Naruto shook his head and presented a book to her.

"Have you picked out your book yet?" The blonde asked as they started to pace around the aisles. Hinata nodded and held up her choice book. "The Maze Runner? Did you watch the movie yet?"

"No spoilers!" Hinata said firmly as she placed her hand over her ears.

Naruto chuckled before he pretended to zip his lips shut. Hinata smiled up at him.

0-0-0

Sasuke bit his lip as he tried to narrow down any place where he could find the young woman. He'd only seen her in his dreams and even then they never spoke. He always chased after her, her laughter guiding him forward even though she was unreachable.

He sighed and went through his contacts until he found the dobe's name. He was surprised when it went to voicemail after only two rings. The male glared at his phone in annoyance as he locked it and continued to chew on his lip. He looked at the picture on his lock screen and nearly grinned. There he stood in his uniform for work as he cradled a young Ichiro. He quickly dialed his partner's number as he made his way down the sidewalk.

"Juugo, do me a favor and look up the name Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke commanded with a manic glint in his eyes. He was so close to her, he could feel it.

_**"Don't need to. I know plenty about the girl," **_Juugo answered swiftly.

"Why is that?"

_**"Around ten years ago a man named Neji Hyuuga committed suicide in his closet. I was on the case to make sure it wasn't foul play."**_

"Was there any?"

_**"No, but I remember this clearly because the Hyuuga girl, who was maybe 13 at this time, was the one who found him. She didn't cry, she just kept her eyes on him."**_

Sasuke nodded to himself and as he passed by a park he noticed bright red roses mixed in with white ones. A sense of nostalgia filled him but he shook his head and continued on.

"Alright meet me at Konoha Park. I'll be near the kids area," Sasuke spoke easily as he entered the area.

0-0-0

"Oh my god this hit the spot," Naruto practically moaned as he rubbed his stomach. "This was such a good idea."

Hinata giggled to herself and looked over at the kids playing in the park.

"Want to play on the swings?" Naruto inquired as he took another bite of his sandwich and ignored someone's call.

"Ah, what? No," Hinata rejected quickly as she waved her hands and her face flushed.

"Don't lie. Let's go, I'll push you," Naruto said with a gummy grin.

He stood up and held out a hand for her. She glanced between him and the empty swing sets and caved in. She hadn't used the swings in years. Naruto raced there, leaving behind their picnic, and sat her in the swing.

"Want to go high?" Naruto asked as he watched her get to a decent height.

"Okay," Hinata said calmly with a smile and shrug.

"Then here we go!" Naruto said with excitement lacing his voice as he grabbed onto the chains and pushed her forward.

0-0-0

Sasuke watched as the small children ran back and forth around the playground. He checked his watch for maybe the fifth time and growled. A nearby little girl whimpered in fear and ran away when she noticed the glare on Sasuke's face.

The young Uchiha sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard a faint sound of laughter that sounded vaguely familiar. His onyx eyes looked around and locked onto vibrant blonde hair. He'd know that dobe anywhere.

All the breathe was forced out of him when he noticed the young woman that Naruto was with. While he searched for her endlessly the young Hyuuga was with his best friend this entire time. Her laughter traveled to him in waves and from that moment he knew. This laughter that invaded his ears was the same as the one he dreamt of.

There she sat in all her glory, a wide smile on her face as she broke into the sky. With each push she flew higher and a look of genuine happiness flooded her expression. Sasuke felt his heart beat faster just looking at her. He looked at her in awe and was startled by a hand that touched his shoulder. He turned to see a young woman with a fond smile on her face.

"They're adorable right? I met them at a shop not to far from here," the young woman stated calmly. "You shouldn't interfere."

"What?" Sasuke asked with confusion covering his face now.

"I can tell just from looking at you that you love one of them," the young woman shrugged. "You shouldn't interfere. Just say hello and be friends. They're both nice people."

Sasuke turned back to the scene to see that Hinata had gotten off of the swing and they were walking back to what appeared to be a picnic. He stood up quickly and let his feet carry him.

0-0-0

Hinata grinned as the blonde male in front of her took her back to their small picnic. She was glad that she hadn't gone home just yet. Right now she was happy.

"Can we do this-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt a warm familiar hand grab onto her free arm. She turned back with wild eyes and felt as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"I know who you are," Sasuke announced as his grip on her tightened. "I know, Hinata."

The young Hyuuga seemed to go slack as she processed his words. Though Naruto didn't give her a chance to get out any of her thoughts. He puffed up his chest and pushed Sasuke away from the young woman.

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked with a glare as he stood head to head with the Uchiha.

"This doesn't concern you," Sasuke dismissed as he looked behind the blonde to catch sight of a young boy accidentally dropping his cherry ice cream. His eyes overflowed with tears and Sasuke was smacked with a sense of nostalgia.

The memory of a young girl sitting in front of a grave with a teary expression flashed across his mind. He blinked and it was suddenly gone. Hinata reached out a hand to touch him, her eyes narrowed in concern. A similar scenario crept up into his memory and he saw the same young girl holding out a ring.

_It's okay to still be sad. They won't blame you._

Red and white roses floated away in the wind as he was sent into a whirlwind of forgotten memories.

Laughter filled his ears as his sight was taken over by these new sights. _Yes, I can see you._ A feminine voice stated with confusion. _Is there something wrong?_ Long violet hair swayed in the wind. _I can try to help you. _He felt a warmth fill him as he tried to look at himself in the mirror but nothing stared back._ You're selfish. _A loud crash of two cars hitting each other. _We're stuck together. _Someone dropped a box of soup in the middle of a grocery aisle._ And I'm thirteen years old. _A strong gust of wind pushing along the wind chimes of a cafe. _Touch me Sasuke. _Karin's shocked face as they enter the cafe. _Give hope a chance._ A young woman screaming as she is scared out of her own bed. _I said I would try to help you. _The front of a white house with the family's name on the door, though it is blurred out. _Were you always such a jerk! _ A blinding grin not speaking those words. _You could have asked me to read to you. _Naruto's frown as he speaks about the imaginary girl. _Where in the world have you been? _Pepper Spray being used on him but not hurting him. _She's your gate. _A high pitched humming as pages are flipped in a book. _I just want to help you out. _Tears streaming down a pale, round face. _Maybe you have something there that you're attached to! _ A button nose and dark eye lashes. _I understand how it feels to lose someone. _A shrug of fragile looking shoulders._ I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. _The young Hyuuga looking up at him, wearing pajamas and a blush staining her cheeks.

0-0-0

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and the first sight that he caught was of a white ceiling. He didn't hear the beeping of his heart beat so he assumed it was safe to say he wasn't in the hospital. He slowly leaned up from his position and noticed the bundle that had fallen asleep by his bed. His heart pounded against his chest as he caught sight of the familiar violet head of hair who had helped him regain his memories.

The sore and tired Uchiha slowly moved his hand toward her and gently placed it on top of her head. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and nearly smiled when the young woman unconsciously pushed into his palm. Sasuke had always wondered what her hair would feel like, and this was nothing like what he imagined. The scent carried off of it into his nose and he actually smiled as he recognized the smell. He'd smelt it and remembered it, even after all these years, when the Hyuuga first came within personal boundaries. Her words still resonate in his ear; as clear as day.

A door opened and closed quietly to his left. He briefly heard a gasp before he was being slapped across the face by a small and fragile looking hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Karin hissed as quietly as she could without waking the young Hyuuga.

"Shh, she's still sleeping," Sasuke replied with a hoarse voice. His gaze stayed glued to the woman as he continued to run a hand through her hair.

"I told you to wait for a reason didn't I?" Karin seethed as she moved to cover the female's ears. "I should fucking kill you."

"I found her," Sasuke stated and ignored all threats that were being thrown his way. His mystery girl was right in front of him.

"Are you high? Check yourself Uchiha, they might have tried to drug you," Karin whispered, a small teasing smile on her face. "Who knew you had feelings for other people besides your son?"

"I've searched for so long and this entire time she was on the street where it all happened," Sasuke continued on as if his ex-wife hadn't spoken. "She was there all along."

Karin's eyes visibly softened as she listened to the male's ramblings. Her crimson orbs traveled down to the sleeping Hyuuga and she sighed.

"You're in love without even knowing her," she announced as pushed stray hairs out of the girl's face.

"We've actually met before," Sasuke whispered as he forcefully retracted his hand from her head. "She helped me get through a hard time."

"Hard time? You're accident?" Karin asked as she took a seat next to the Hyuuga.

"No...She helped me decide whether I wanted to move forward or not. She held my hand through the unknown," Sasuke confessed with a fond smile as he finally looked at his ex-wife.

"She's your gate," Karin smiled back as she leaned back, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sasuke nodded to himself and watched as the female ran a hand down her face.

"She's your lobster," Karin grinned to herself and hissed insults when all she received was a blank stare from the male. "How could you not know that _Friends_ reference? We were married once!"

Sasuke smiled as she quietly rambled on about how he was a useless pile of human parts. Just as he was going to ask her to shut up already, a small but firm knock on the door interrupted them first. Karin quietly told them to come in and didn't seem surprised to see the blonde male standing there.

"Welcome back Teme," Naruto greeted with a stiff nod and crossed his arms over his chest. "How does your head feel?"

"I'm alright, I know who the mysterious girl is now," Sasuke stated as he turned his attention on the sleeping female.

"I already knew who it was," Naruto shrugged as he closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the outburst he was going to receive.

"Is that why you never wanted me at your job?" Sasuke asked instead, his voice cool and collected.

"Not at first. Hinata spoke about visiting her cousin's grave as a girl and I figured it out then," Naruto stated with a sigh. "She didn't remember who you were and I wanted to keep it that way."

"Why would you do that?" Karin asked, her eyes screaming murder.

"You were obsessed with finding your literal dream girl. Hinata was fine living her normal life-"

"-Naruto, she knew Sasuke already!" Karin hissed and quickly looked over to see if she woke the girl. Then much quieter she added, "This entire thing could have been swept under the rug already."

"She only knew him recently-"

"-Was I the only one to see her cry just from catching a glimpse of him today or hear her whisper his name in her sleep?" Karin interrupted again and this time stood up to glare at the male, her crimson eyes on fire. "This girl knew him enough to bawl upon seeing him again."

Hinata leaned up from her half sitting half lying down position and scratched the side of her face. The whole room went silent and all eyes turned to look at the Hyuuga. Her lilac eyes traveled around the room and landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Where are…Oh my god! Sasuke?!" Hinata screeched as she wildly turned around to get a look at the room.

"Welcome back Hinata," Sasuke nodded at her and was surprised when she didn't immediately embrace him.

"Do you…" She trailed off as her eyes lowered to the ground and she tightened her hands into fists.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Sasuke teased, a small smirk on his face as he waited for her to get the reference.

"Ghost?" Hinata questioned before realization settled on her face and she suddenly pulled on his hair. "You! You jerk!"

"Hinata!?" Naruto and Karin yelled in unison as they watched the girl crawl onto his lap and continue to pull on his hair.

Sasuke laughed as he accepted the punishment she gave him. He held onto her hands and looked her in the eyes.

Hinata allowed a small glare to form on her face and pouted.

"You didn't say goodbye," Hinata murmured as she searched his face for a hint of this not being real.

"I can't handle seeing you cry," Sasuke shrugged and watched as Hinata tried to hold back tears.

"Jerk," she muttered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her shoulder.

"You're warm," he noted and then felt her whole body turn rigid.

"Naruto-kun and Karin-san are still here aren't they?" Hinata asked quietly, becoming hyper aware of her position.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded and they slowly separated from each other to see both Karin and Naruto standing there with shocked expressions.

"Let's…c'mon, let's give them a moment," Karin stuttered with a blush dusting her cheeks as she pulled the blonde away from the room.

Sasuke turned his gaze back on the Hyuuga and pushed back some of her stray hairs.

"I met your cousin," He stated as he rubbed circles into her shoulders.

"Was he-Was he happy?" Hinata sniffled as she wiped away tears.

"…He's always watching over you," Sasuke said with a nod and happily accepted the young woman's embrace.

"But is he happy?" Hinata insisted with her eyes shut and jaw clenched.

"I'd say he is pretty content," Sasuke agreed with a small nod.

"Thank you," Hinata sighed and pinched his jaw. "Do you remember everything now?"

"Nothing is blocked anymore if that's what you're worried about," Sasuke stated with a shrug.

"Good," Hinata smiled and listened closely to his heartbeat.

The male placed a careful hand on her hip and rubbed circles with his thumb. He missed her.

0-0-0

Hinata nearly face planted when she saw Sasuke in front of the cafe with roses in his hand. His frown seemed out of place as he entered and was stared at by everyone in the shop.

"Ooh, look at Hinata. Getting all the hot guys," Ino purred as she poured coffee for a customer.

Hinata blushed and shook her head as she approached the Uchiha.

"I just realized that our ship has sunken," Sakura called to the blonde female as she pretended to faint.

"I dunno. I still believe Naruto is gonna realize he's in love and then fight for her," Ino shrugged.

"Maybe they'll even be a love triangle! Oh my god, I'd ship the fuck out of all three of 'em," Sakura supplied gleefully.

"You both are horrible," Naruto sighed as he walked to the front as well. "Hey Teme."

Sasuke nodded at the male and presented the Hyuuga with the flowers. "For you, or whatever."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled with a small blush on her face. And inhaled the smell of roses. "I'll be going now guys."

"Alright. I'll clock you out," Naruto called and moved to the back.

"Look at that perfect gentleman. You sure you don't want both Hinata?" Ino teased with a wink.

"I don't think Naruto would be able to handle me," Sasuke deadpanned and was earned a chuckle out of the cafe.

Hinata grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek. "C'mon we have a date to attend."

"Look at her. All grown up, giving people proper cheek kisses," Sakura sighed dreamily.

"I expect details of length, girth, and how many rounds when you come back," Ino yelled and caused groans to be sent throughout the cafe.

"You're gross," Naruto grimaced and lifted a hand at the duo. "Have fun."

The trio watched as the couple left and both girls turned to the male, their eyes softened and round.

"Don't give me that look, I'm fine," Naruto insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can tell you're lying but I'll let you have this one," Ino stated with a small smile as she passed him. She patted his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe not any time soon, but you'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and sat on one of the stools as he looked at the sweets. "Give me a cinnamon bun please. I have the money for it here."

"Yeah, sure," Sakura nodded and handed him the sweet. Her emerald eyes never left his figure as he ate. "Hinata was in love with you for years, y'know."

"So everyone tells me, what's your point?" Naruto asked as he took another bite.

"I just want to know when you fell in love with her," Sakura shrugged as she fiddled with the end of his napkin.

"When she finally moved on. It's a selfish move but I still wanted her all to me," Naruto stated with a long suffering sigh. "I dunno. Let's just get back to work."

"You got it chief," Sakura mock saluted and thought about when her blonde moron of a friend and turned so different.

0-0-0

Hinata watched in amusement as her boyfriend and father held a staring contest at the dinner table.

"Hiashi stop trying to scare him," Hikari smacked the male's arm as she placed dinner on the table. "He's a good boy, mostly."

"Why is it that you met him first?" Hiashi stated with a furrow in his brow.

"I told you, he's Mikoto's son. Of course I wanted a little catch up with him and his brother," Hikari sighed in annoyance as she sat beside her husband and winked at the couple when he wasn't looking.

"What are your intentions with my 1st daughter, hmm boy?" Hiashi continued on with a small frown, his gaze not wavering.

"I've taken a liking to her," Sasuke answered quickly with a small shrug.

"Of course you have. My girl is a catch," Hiashi agreed with narrowed eyes.

"I agree. She's amazing," Sasuke nodded and noticed the older male's eyes soften.

"You're good in my book," Hiashi leaned into his chair with a satisfied smirk.

0-0-0

They stood together at the edge of the boardwalk and watched as the sun set. The sky had turned into a pretty mixture of red, orange, and pink. Hinata smiled up at the scene and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I never would have imagined this," Sasuke thought aloud as he held her hand.

"Neither did I," Hinata agreed as she looked up at his clenched jaw and lost eyes. "I thought you'd just be another memory of mine."

Sasuke glanced at her from the side of his face and nodded.

"I'm glad it was you kid," Sasuke stated with a small smile as he watched her puff up her cheeks.

"We're basically the same age!" Hinata argued with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh, I'm nine years older than you. So you're basically a kid compared to me," Sasuke sighed as he playful ran a hand down his face.

"Alright gramps," Hinata shot back with a grin. "We should take Ichi to the beach more often."

"He'd love that," Sasuke nodded and pulled the young woman into his embrace. "I meant what I said. I'm glad it was you."

"Love you too," Hinata smiled and leaned up to kiss the male.

"You see your young mind only has one road," Sasuke joked as he moved out of her way.

He smirked and planted a kiss on her mouth a moment later. Kissing Hinata was different than anything he'd ever experienced. He didn't feel like it was a necessity or annoyance. They still argued and fought over small things every week but this time he wasn't afraid that she'd suddenly up and leave him.

"You've got that look on your face again," Hinata noted with a smile.

"What look?" Sasuke asked with a small furrow in his eyebrows.

"You get this faraway look after we kiss," Hinata confessed with a blush.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're my gate."

"Dear god, stop being so adorable already. Ichi is waiting to be dunked into the water by the both of you," Karin called from behind them, a knowing smile on her face.

The young boy came running up behind his mother with a grin and nearly jumped on his father.

"I bet I can hold my breath longer than you Hinata!" Ichiro declared with a smug smirk as his crimson eyes shined brightly.

"You're on," Hinata smiled and ran off after the boy toward the water.

"She's a keeper," Karin announced as she sipped onto her ice tea. "I want an invite to the wedding."

Sasuke shook his head in fondness and turned his attention back on his girlfriend and child. He watched with a smirk as Ichiro splashed Hinata in the face, earning a shocked pout.

"Go on now. I know you want to," Karin smiled and pushed the male toward them.

Sasuke made his way down and couldn't think of a time where he felt happier. For a few months after regaining his memories, he'd remembered all of the gory details of his past and for a brief moment he regretted it. But then here comes this amazing woman who held his hand when he had nightmares or offered to call in sick for him when he couldn't get out of bed. She was there to make him breakfast in the morning and remind him that it wasn't a woman's job to cook, so he shouldn't depend on this. Ichiro absolutely adored the woman and he couldn't see any imperfections. He's glad his gate happened to be such a wonderful person who he loved dearly.

**This is the end my beautiful readers. It's been so wonderful sharing this story with you all. I plan to add one last chapter about our couple a few years later into the future. I really loved writing this story and hoped you all enjoy reading it. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all the support that I got. Love you guys. Oh and I also have a poll up for those who read my other work. Please see to voting on that. Anyway, I'll see you in the final future chapter of Insanity. Until then my lovelies.**


End file.
